Chasing your love
by Nera Lea Black
Summary: Traducción Autorizada. En un mundo en donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece en tu cuerpo, la marca de Kurt ha sido tachada luego de la muerte de la suya. Años después, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con alguien que posee exactamente el mismo nombre de su fallecido destino?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! No sé si ya me conocen, pero aquí vengo con otro Klaine. Esta vez es una traducción autorizada, llamada Chasing your love, de framby. Es mi primera traducción, después de leer mucho en inglés. Espero hayan más, con el paso del tiempo. Es algo difícil para mí ponerme a escribir algo propio actualmente, por lo que he decidido a introducirme con algo que no me pertenece al completo.

Este fic me ha gustado bastante, la trama es muy buena y es uno de mis favoritos, necesitaba compartirlo con ustedes. La autora ya va en el capítulo 12 y sigue subiendo, por lo que trataré de ponerme al día pronto.

Este es el link a la historia original, para quien desee leerlo (quitar paréntesis): http(:)(/)(/) (/)(viewstory).(php)?(sid=78)(86&wa)(rning=20)

**Resúmen: **En un mundo en donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece en tu cuerpo, la marca de Kurt ha sido tachada luego de la muerte de la suya. Años después, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con alguien que posee exactamente el mismo nombre de su fallecido destino?

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB y FOX y esta historia, con su respectiva trama, de framby. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción.

Sin decir más, aquí les dejo el prólogo.

**Chasing your love**

Prólogo

_Blaine Anderson._

Nada era más dulce para los oídos de Kurt. Él podía repetirlo una y otra vez, dejando que cada letra escurriera por su lengua. Saboreaba cada sílaba de aquel nombre, junto con todas las promesas que contenía. Porque este nombre no le pertenecía a alguna persona al azar, no le pertenecía a algún enamoramiento no correspondido o algún compañero de laboratorio. No, este nombre le pertenecía chico que era la combinación perfecta para Kurt.

Era el nombre de su alma gemela.

No importaba lo que la vida pudiera escupirle a Kurt; la muerte, la enfermedad, la soledad y el_bullying_, todo daba igual cuando el día llegaba a su fin. Porque en la seguridad de su cuarto, Kurt miraría el nombre escrito en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, le hablaría y lo rozaría suavemente con su pulgar, sabiendo que en el otro extremo del enlace estaba un chico que se preocupaba por él, que lo amaría por quien era, alguien que lo sostendría a él y a todos su defectos y caprichos.

Era su madre quien solía contarle historias sobre las almas gemelas. Ella fue quien le había explicado todo, que cuando las personas alcanzaban los tres años de edad, un nombre aparecería en sus cuerpos. El nombre que tuvieras escrito era el nombre de tu alma gemela, el nombre de la única persona que podría complementarte, que era tu pareja perfecta. El vínculo que tú tenías con tu alma gemela era algo misterioso y había muchos estudios científicos sobre el tema. Este vínculo era algo único entre dos personas y cada uno de ellos era diferente entre sí, pero era de común entendimiento que tu alma gemela entraba en tu vida cuando llegaba el momento correcto, y que cuando tu alma gemela moría, una línea tacharía su nombre en tu cuerpo y otro nombre aparecería.

Elizabeth también le dijo a Kurt que el enlace que él compartía con su alma gemela debía ser adorado y protegido. Tal como el amor puede darte alegría y dicha, un vínculo maltratado podría traer tristeza y desesperación. Kurt tuvo miedo de no estar tratando su enlace apropiadamente, trayéndole así dolor a su alma gemela, pero su madre le indicó que todo lo que necesitaba era ser paciente con ésta y esperarle, sólo debía ser él mismo y que eso debía ser suficiente.

Kurt amaba hablar sobre almas gemelas con su mamá. Era mágico y tan romántico.

Kurt pasaba horas mirando el nombre. Él lo adoraba, la conexión que significaba y las promesas que sostenía. Sabía que no se encontraba solo en el mundo, no importaba qué tan duras y complejas se pusieran las cosas. Él sabía que cuando más lo necesitara, Blaine entraría en su vida. Hasta entonces, aquel nombre era suficiente para que Kurt avanzara y pudiera encontrar la fuerza para ser él mismo.

* * *

_Kurt Hummel_

Blaine podía pasar horas imaginando al chico en cuestión, imaginando su rostro, el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, la suavidad de su pecho y la fuerza de sus brazos. Blaine también trataba de imaginar la voz de Kurt. Baja y sensual o fuerte y misteriosa. Él sabía que su alma gemela debía amar la música, por lo que el joven había comprado una caja que tenía escondida en su_closet_. Contenía todos los duetos que quería cantar con Kurt. Compró las partituras o simplemente las imprimió, las archivó en diferentes carpetas y los ubicó en la caja. No podía esperar por conocer al muchacho, no podía aguantar el poder mirarlo a los ojos y cantar con él, tocar su mano y abrir el vínculo.

Blaine amaba todos los significados detrás de tener el nombre de su alma gemela escrita en su cuerpo. La esperanza y los sueños que venían con ello. Pero lo que más amaba era el lugar en donde se encontraba: en su mano izquierda, en el interior de su dedo anular. El dedo que se conectaba directamente con su corazón.

Algunas veces, la marca se volvía caliente y Blaine estaba seguro de que eso significaba que su alma gemela estaba poniendo atención a su propia marca. Otras veces, la suya se ponía fría, incluso se congelaba, como esa vez cuando tenía siete. En esos momentos Blaine sabía que su alma gemela estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles. El chico sólo la besaba o acariciaba, esperando que Kurt pudiera sentir aquella unión que les pertenecía y pudiera saber que alguien, en algún lugar, estaba allí para él.

Cada vínculo era diferente y nadie podía saber realmente qué tipo de poderes tenían aquellos nombres o los lazos que contenía. Pero algo era lo suficiente fuerte para atraer a las almas gemelas cuando ellos más lo necesitaban, influyendo en su humor y salud.

* * *

Blaine resolvió que debía ser fuerte y que debía parar de estar avergonzado de ser quien era. Esa fue la razón por la que decidió pedirle al otro chico abiertamente gay de su escuela, que fuera al baile con él. Ambos estaban nerviosos, sabían que eso no era una cita, ya que habían acordado que sólo deseaban ir como amigos, aún así no querían ocultar quienes eran yendo con una chica. Así que ahí estaban, en el baile de Sadie Hawkins.

Nadie les prestó atención al principio. Los dos amigos podían ver a la gente susurrando cosas a su paso, aunque era algo normal para ellos. Todos hablaban a sus espaldas en la escuela. No era correcto, pero ya estaban acostumbrados.

Bailaron y se divirtieron toda la noche, bebiendo del ponche que había sido modificado y sólo disfrutando como dos adolescentes debían hacerlo en un baile escolar.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron para dirigirse a sus casas, no notaron a los dos deportistas que venían por ellos. No anticiparon el primer golpe o los que le siguieron y fueron llevados a diferentes esquinas, así no podían ver qué era lo que le estaban haciendo al otro. Los dos futbolistas que tomaron a Blaine empezaron a escupirle encima, para luego patear con fuerza su estómago. Blaine estaba tendido en el suelo, tratando de relajarse para que el dolor no fuera tan espantoso, pero cada golpe lo hacía más difícil. Podía sentir sus costillas rompiéndose debajo de su pecho y sabía que sangre escurría desde su cabeza. Se quedó allí, recibiéndolo todo y esperando que alguien, quien sea, pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y detenerlo. El dolor era abrumador y las lesiones le estaban haciendo sufrir más que la golpiza misma. No se podía mover y cada vez era más complejo mantenerse consciente; cada segundo era una lucha contra el sufrimiento y el dolor. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que intentaba respirar, el dolor gobernando todo con lentitud y la blanca y fría inconsciencia llenándolo. Pudieron ser minutos u horas más tarde cuando la anterior dolencia atravesó su cuerpo, haciéndole recuperar el sentido y notó como era manipulado para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Al segundo sintió un puñetazo siendo estampado en su mandíbula, la dura e implacable inconsciencia sumergiéndolo de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Blaine fue encontrado una hora más tarde en la esquina de uno de los edificios de la escuela e inmediatamente lo llevaron al hospital. Su corazón latía muy despacio para ser considerado normal, y había perdido demasiada sangre, por lo que necesitaba una transfusión lo más rápido posible. Su cuerpo con suerte llegó hasta el hospital. Al instante fue llevado hasta la sala de emergencias y los doctores y enfermeras se movieron alrededor de él para coserlo y vendarlo, cuando su pulso se detuvo. Nadie cayó en pánico y rápidamente el doctor comenzó con la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

El Dr. Patterson ya había perdido a un paciente esa noche; no iba a perder a otro, no siendo éste tan joven, no teniendo toda una vida por delante. Él iba a hacer lo que sea para poder salvarlo. Escuchó a las enfermeras diciéndole que el chico estaba sufriendo por hemorragias internas y externas por pulmones perforados, que tenía muchas costillas rotas y severas contusiones.

El doctor pidió el desfibrilador y trató por primera vez. Nada pasó, el pulso del chico seguía intacto y ni el más mínimo latido hizo acto de presencia luego del primer intento. El hombre continuó de nuevo y luego otra vez por varios minutos, sin ver resultados. Las enfermeras trataron de decirle al doctor que el muchacho no podía ser salvado y que debía anunciar el deceso. Pero el doctor no podía hacerlo, no esa noche.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba recostado en la cama; había sido un día terrible. Karofsky lo había empujado tan fuerte contra su_locker_que la piel de Kurt se había roto y sus ropas se tiñeron de sangre. Kurt se culpó a sí mismo por ser tan abiertamente gay que la gente se sentía insultada, y porque esta situación había causado una vez más que su padre llegara a rescatarlo cuando Finn usó la palabra con "M". Kurt actuó como si no le importara, como si su cuerpo repeliera al mundo y no le afectara. Sin embargo la verdad era que cada palabra lo destruía profundamente y le hería tanto que lloraba hasta quedarse dormido cada noche. Durante esas noches, estaba casi completamente seguro de que su marca quemaba. Ese sentimiento lo hacía sentir confortado y como si importara. No tenía idea si era posible, pero amaba la idea de que su alma gemela supiera que lo necesitaba sólo a través de su marca.

Esa noche Kurt estaba recostado en su cama, esperando por las lágrimas o por el sueño – cualquiera de los dos, de verdad -, pero en su lugar un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza. Era como si se estuviera partiendo en dos, y continuó por varios minutos, percibiendo en su cuerpo algo parecido a una fuerte golpiza, hasta que el dolor se detuvo y un helado sentimiento lo rodeó. Su pecho comenzó a quemar nuevamente y con rapidez se levantó y corrió hasta su espejo. Kurt abrió la parte superior de su pijama y observó lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Blaine murió esa noche.

Como consecuencia a su muerte, Kurt vio la oscura, gruesa línea que cruzaba el nombre de su alma gemela, para esconderla del mundo.

Ningún otro nombre apareció en el cuerpo de Kurt en el transcurso de la noche, o en los meses que le siguieron, dejando al joven completamente solo.

* * *

Y ese fue el prólogo, espero les haya gustado!

Creo que me ordenaré como una escritora/traductora seria y estableceré los viernes y los martes para las actualizaciones, hasta que me ponga al día con la autora y me abstenga a hacerlo junto a sus propias actualizaciones.

Comenten qué les pareció, si lo desean. Tanto los comentarios positivos, como las críticas constructivas sirven, en especial porque no acostumbro trabajar con beta y, a pesar de que reviso muchísimas veces antes de subir el archivo, los errores pueden escaparse de mi vista. Si han encontrado alguno, mi más sinceras disculpas.

Besos, abrazos y nos leemos pronto!

Nera.


	2. Capítulo 1

Buenas tardes/noches/días! Cómo están? Es martes! Así que aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, como había prometido.

Primero, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios. No los he respondido aún, pero están leídos y aprecio muchísimo sus palabras. Me animan a seguir traduciendo, ¡muchas gracias!

Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera acción del fic, así que espero que les guste, porque a mí, honestamente, me encanta.

**Resúmen: **En un mundo en donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece en tu cuerpo, la marca de Kurt ha sido tachada luego de la muerte de la suya. Años después, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con alguien que posee exactamente el mismo nombre de su fallecido destino?

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB y FOX y esta historia, con su respectiva trama, de framby. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción.

**Link de la historia original** (borrar paréntesis): http(:)(/)(/)(scarves)(and)(coffee).(n)(et)(/)(vie wstory).(php)?(sid=78)(86&wa)(rning=20)

**Imágen:** Lurida

Sin nada más que decir, aquí va el primer capítulo!

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 1

Kurt se encontraba de pie frente a su espejo, poniendo las diferentes opciones de vestuario frente a sí para examinarlas, cambiando entre dos pantalones o dos camisas, hasta que algo captó su atención. Ya estaba acostumbrado para entonces, acostumbrado a la oscura y brusca línea en su pecho, luciendo como un tatuaje que salió mal. Era tan gruesa que el nombre que cubría era completamente ilegible. Habían transcurrido cuatro años desde la fatídica noche, cuatro años de sentirse impotente y sin esperanza, cuando ningún nombre apareció para reemplazar al anterior. Sabía que cuando algo le sucedía a tu alma gemela, cuando moría, otro nombre aparecía en algún lugar de tu cuerpo. El nombre de otra alma que era unida a la tuya, que te complementaría y estaba hecha para ti, no tan perfecta como la primera, pero aún así. Kurt no tuvo esa oportunidad.

Todo lo que tenía era esa fea tachadura en su cuerpo. La prueba de que no importaba quien fuera o cuan arduo lo intentara, él nunca sería la primera opción de nadie. Él nunca sería la pareja perfecta de alguien. No estaba hecho para nadie y nunca tendrá la más mínima posibilidad. Kurt sabía que tenía que ser dejado en la mañana y que nunca experimentaría la emoción de la primera cita o el mareo del primer beso con su alma gemela. Ha tenido años para aceptar los términos de esta situación. Lo que no significaba que no escociera aún.

Enojado, se puso una camisa y salió de su habitación con violencia.

- Hey, cerebro de guisante, ¿podrías cubrirte? ¡No necesito ver tus bolas tan temprano en la mañana, o en cualquier momento del día, o de la noche, ahora que lo pienso!

- ¡Me pondré unos pantalones si tú dejas de traer tanta mierda a la casa! ¡No necesito escucharlos hacer eso, amigo!

Kurt frotó su rostro y caminó hacia la cocina, escuchando sin interés los pormenores entre sus dos compañeros de piso. No tenía idea de cómo es que estaba en esa situación, pero por una retorcida razón, Puck se convirtió en su primer compañero y, tiempo después de eso, un chico llamado Sebastian Smythe, de Westerville, fue a vivir con ellos para compartir la renta. Desde el punto de vista de Kurt, los dos eran insufribles: molestando todo el tiempo, sin sentido de la privacidad y unos pendejos desagradables.

Puck era su amigo desde hace un buen tiempo, bueno, si es que puedes llamarlo así. Después de hacerle _bullying_ la mayor parte de su primer año, el hombre decidió que desde que su mejor amigo era ahora el hermano de Kurt, eso le convertía en su mejor amigo también, o algo parecido. Y desde entonces Puck se ha hecho cargo de él. Desafortunadamente, Puck era igual a Finn: un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, y la mayoría del tiempo terminaba siendo ofensivo.

Sebastian, por otra parte, era ofensivo a propósito. Era su forma de comunicarse con las otras personas. Te llamaría por ciertos nombres, tensando cada uno de tus nervios, y presionándote hasta que tú quisieras golpearlo. Estos tres no deberían haber sido puestos a vivir juntos, por seguridad ni siquiera deberían encontrarse en la misma ciudad, pero se las arreglaron para compartir el lugar sin crear muchos problemas.

Kurt tomó un tazón* y trató de echar un poco de café en él. Cuando después de cinco minutos permaneció vacío, Kurt miró dentro de la cafetera para encontrar que no sólo sus compañeros habían hecho café, sino que también se lo habían tomado todo.

- ¿Puck, Bas, me guardaron aunque sea un poco de café? – los dos hombres voltearon hacia Kurt, quien tenía una cuestionante y desesperada mirada en el rostro.

- No, lo siento, amigo. Pensamos que ya te habías ido – Puck respondió tímidamente.

- Oh, oh. ¡K está por escupirnos toda su perra interior encima, ahí viene! – Sebastian susurró hacia Puck, advirtiéndole.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando, Puck! ¡Todos los lunes y miércoles dejo la casa después de ti! Ha sido así desde hace, ¿qué? ¿Cuatro o cinco meses ya? Siempre me aseguro de que quede café para ustedes cuando sé que se levantarán después de mí. ¿Es tan difícil que usen su memoria?

- Mira, hombre, lo siento. Te haré más.

- Está bien, lo que sea. Iré a la cafetería que está calle abajo y compraré algo antes de mi primera clase. – Kurt cerró el armario con enojo y dio media vuelta, para salir de la habitación. Se puso su chaqueta y dejó a los dos hombres detrás, quienes habían ya vuelto a su anterior discusión sobre no-existentes pantalones.

Kurt caminó hacia la cafetería. Era un día frío y fresco, toda la gente vestía gorros y bufandas, vaho saliendo de sus bocas a medida que hablaban. Entró a la pequeña tienda y se ubicó en la cola para pedir su bebida. Una vez más, algo captó su mirada. Pero esta vez era el nombre que adornaba el cuello del barista.

La mayoría de las personas escondían su marca bajo prendas de ropa o la cubrían con maquillaje. Era algo privado y personal. Se suponía que nadie debía ver el nombre de tu alma gemela, a menos que fuera él o ella. Y algunas veces, cuando dos almas gemelas se encontraban, dejaban la marca expuesta para que todo el mundo la advirtiera. Era la prueba de que estaban juntos por fin. Una punzada de celos golpeó a Kurt. Él no conocía al hombre y claramente no conocía el nombre de su alma gemela, pero una vez más era algo que le recordaba que nunca tendría la oportunidad de discutir si dejar o no su marca al descubierto, porque nunca tendrá a la persona con quien hacerlo.

Kurt se mordió el labio ante ese pensamiento y, sin una segunda mirada al barista, pidió su orden y se movió para tomar su café, el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Estaba todavía metido en sus pensamientos, cuando se apresuró hacia la salida de la cafetería sólo para chocar violentamente contra otro cuerpo.

- ¡Oh, bendita mierda! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Kurt maldijo furiosamente, mientras trataba de limpiar el café y la crema que habían terminado en su chaqueta.

- ¿Acaso no puedes mirar por dónde vas? ¡¿Es eso tan difícil?! – escupió, antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con unos profundos ojos castaños. El hombre frente a él todavía no había dicho nada y lucía congelado en su lugar. Kurt, sobresaltado, dejó de maldecir por un segundo y examinó al sujeto. Tenía el pelo con rulos y unas ridículas cejas en forma de triángulos; era apenas un poco más bajo que Kurt y su boca estaba medio abierta.

- Tal vez quieras cerrar tu boca y comenzar a disculparte. – Kurt sacó al hombre de su ensueño e inmediatamente el extraño tomó algunos pañuelos para limpiar el café restante de la chaqueta de Kurt.

- Oh, por dios. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. No estaba mirando hacia donde iba y tú estabas justo aquí y te diste vuelta tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de moverme y…

- Sí, está bien. Lo que sea, estás divagando. – Kurt apuntó y el chico miró hacia abajo, un pequeño sonrojo escalando sus mejillas.

- Lo siento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte otra bebida? – Propuso, mirando a Kurt a través de sus cejas.

- No, creo que no. – Y luego añadió – Pero, uhm, gracias por la oferta. – sabiendo que estaba siendo demasiado rudo.

No miró al hombre de nuevo y en su lugar salió rápidamente, sin notar la sorpresa y la perpleja mirada en la cara del extraño.

* * *

Unos días después Kurt trabajaba en un artículo _online_ para Vogue. Se las había arreglado para trabajar allí medio tiempo, así podía seguir estudiando moda en NYU. Eso significaba que de vez en cuando debía trabajar desde casa y durante la semana, siempre asegurándose de tener todo listo, pero Kurt estaba orgulloso de ser capaz de hacer ambas cosas. Reposaba, sentado en el sofá, tipeando como loco en su teclado cuando Sebastian gruñó. Kurt rodó los ojos y dobló su cabeza sobre el cojín al puro estilo _Gollum._

- No, no, no, no, no, no. – Repetía el hombre, mirando ansioso su teléfono. Kurt torció una ceja y esperó ver si algo más sucedía. Algo así como un minuto después, otro mensaje llegó al celular de Sebastian. Esto generó una nueva ronda de gruñidos y súplicas en el joven al otro lado del sofá. Kurt rió ante esto, captando la atención de Sebastian.

- Deja de reírte, Martha Stewart. ¡Si tengo que sufrir, también tú!

- En tus sueños, Smythe. Ahora dime de qué trata todo esto. – Sebastian se acomodó en el sofá y se giró para enfrentar a Kurt.

- ¿Ya sabes que estuve en una escuela de niños ricos cuando vivía en Ohio? Fui parte del grupo de coro, los _Warblers_. Uno de ellos está tratando de sembrar culpa en mí para que lo vaya a ver al concierto de su banda en un _pub_ de mala muerte. Odio a esos tipos, son desagradablemente felices todo el tiempo, cantando siempre sin razón y muy co-dependiente los unos de los otros.

- Ahora sé por qué no tenías amigos en el colegio. – Kurt comenzó, antes de volver a su anterior ocupación.

- ¡Porque estaba rodeado de idiotas! Gracias, finalmente alguien que me entiende, por muy extraño que sea.

- No, porque eres un creído. Estoy seguro de que son agradables y que tú sólo estás siendo condescendiente, como siempre.

- ¡Oh, Betty White, definitivamente irás conmigo! – Sebastian dijo, escribiendo su respuesta al mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

- No me arrastrarás a ningún oloroso _pub_, donde todos los hombres tienen panza de cerveza y aliento putrefacto. Tengo mis exigencias, muchas gracias. – Kurt replicó, no mirando a su compañero de piso.

- La única exigencia que tienes es que deben estar respirando. Irás conmigo, ya que desde un principio creíste que eran agradables.

* * *

Dos días después, Kurt se encontró en un, sorprendentemente, no oloroso bar, con personas bastante atractivas. Miró alrededor, y se encaminó hacia sus amigos, quienes ya estaban apostando sobre quién sería al que Kurt se iba a llevar a casa esa noche. No estaba muy orgulloso de eso, aunque tampoco se avergonzaba. Había aprendido, tiempo atrás, que la única forma en la que podría tener un tibio cuerpo para dormir en casa, era con aventuras de una noche. Puck y Sebastian compartían su punto de vista, pero no eran tan extremos como Kurt.

- Entonces, Bas, ¿dónde están tus amigos? – Preguntó, deteniendo la conversación de sus compañeros sobre alguien de la multitud.

- No lo sé, y no son mis amigos. Son sólo ex compañeros de los que no me puedo deshacer. Estaría mucho más feliz si no tuviera que hablar con ellos nunca más. – contestó el más alto.

- Eres tan sociable; es reconfortante a la vista – bromeó Kurt, al tiempo que se daba vuelta para observar el escenario, cuando las luces se apagaron. Segundos después, brillantes proyectores lo iluminaron, la luz engullendo a la banda por detrás. Desde el gentío, sólo se podían vislumbrar sus siluetas. Era una gran entrada para un lugar tan pequeño.

- Hola, gente de Nueva York, somos W.A.D. y esta noche estamos aquí tocando para ustedes. Esperamos que les guste la selección de canciones. Si no es así, está bien, los amamos sin importar qué. – Dijo la que parecía ser la sombra del líder, volteando luego, para decirle algo a su banda. Kurt sonrió un poco ante la ridiculez y lo cursi de la introducción y esperó por ver qué tipo de canciones habían escogido. Para ser honesto, Kurt no podía aguantar el escuchar al hombre cantar, el sonido de su voz era depredadora y llena de encanto.

Todas las luces cambiaron violentamente y la banda comenzó a tocar de inmediato, sus integrantes saltando y sonriendo como locos.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

* * *

Afortunadamente no solo tocaron cursis canciones de viejos grupos femeninos, si no que se movieron alternativamente hacia otro tipo de _covers_ e incluso a canciones de ellos mismos. Kurt estaba casi seguro de que Sebastian murmuró maldiciones durante todo el _show_, criticando a sus antiguos compañeros. Él, por su parte, no había podido dejar de mirar al cantante, le era extrañamente familiar y el hombre tenía algo, además de su presencia escénica, que le hacía levantarse. Kurt alejó ese pensamiento y en su lugar comenzó a planear el cómo llevárselo a la cama.

- Deja de babear, K. Él no se acostará contigo. – Kurt miró a Sebastian, quien había dejado de insultar al grupo, mirando al ojiazul en su lugar, con una la maldad plasmada en el rostro. – Sé lo que estás pensando, bastante caliente, ¿no? – El más alto continuó, inclinando su cabeza hacia el escenario y el cantante, en particular.

- No te molestes, lo intenté incontables veces cuando íbamos al colegio. Está esperando por su alma gemela, para hacer estallar su cereza. Lástima. – Kurt frunció el ceño y posó su vista en el escenario, examinando al cantante principal de la banda. Se volvió a su amigo.

- Me encantan los desafíos – Respondió, una orgullosa sonrisa en sus labios. Kurt se sentó en la silla y se afirmó en la mesa con sus atebrazos, sin quitar la mirada del supuesto chico inalcanzable.

Después de algunos segundos, el cantante echó una ojeada alrededor, intercambiando miradas con Kurt y riendo un poco entre las letras de la canción. Kurt inclinó la cabeza y le levantó una ceja al muchacho, mostrándole que estaba escuchándolo atentamente. Un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del hombre y una vez más perdió su entrada. El grupo terminó la canción y el líder, después de tomar un sorbo de agua, comenzó a hablar.

- Han sido asombrosos esta noche. ¡Es todo un placer estar con ustedes! – Kurt rodó los ojos ante aquella cortesía, pero si había ido a la escuela con Sebastian, no era tan sorprendente. – Soy Blaine Anderson…

Kurt no escuchó el resto del discurso, el ruido del bar repentinamente se detuvo y su cabeza empezó a girar. Había conocido anteriormente a personas llamadas Blaine o Anderson, incluso vio una vez a un doctor llamado Blaine Anderson. Lo que significaba que no era la primera vez que se encontraba a alguien con su nombre. No quería llegar acercarse a nadie que lo portara. No podía.

Kurt se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó su abrigo, murmurando con amargura, - Qué mierda, una jodida broma - y se apresuró a salir del bar.

El hombre en el escenario no había despegado sus orbes de él desde los unieron antes. El cantante había reconocido al joven de la cafetería, al que le había arrojado café encima y con el que no había parado de soñar. El joven del que no dejaba de hablar una y otra vez en los días transcurridos desde entonces. El joven que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos. Por lo que, cuando el cantante vio al "Chico café" saliendo del bar miró a su amigo, sólo para toparse con Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada.

* * *

*_Mug_: No sé cómo le dirán en su país, pero tazón es una taza, pero más grande y firme.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nuevamente, mil disculpas por cualquier error que pude haber cometido. Lo reviso muchas veces, pero se me escapan los desgraciados!

Díganme qué tal va la historia, las críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas también!

De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y por leer, ¡son lo mejor!

Nos leemos el viernes!

Besos, Nera.


	3. Capítulo 2

Amadísimos lectores, siento tanto la demora! En serio, trataré de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir!

En mi defensa, tengo una coartada (sí, esto es un crimen para mí), si quieren saberla, estará al final del capítulo.

**Resúmen: **En un mundo en donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece en tu cuerpo, la marca de Kurt ha sido tachada luego de la muerte de la suya. Años después, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con alguien que posee exactamente el mismo nombre de su fallecido destino?

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB y FOX y esta historia, con su respectiva trama, de framby. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción.

**Link de la historia original** (borrar paréntesis): http(:)(/)(/)(scarves)(and)(coffee).(n)(et)(/)(vie wstory).(php)?(sid=78)(86&wa)(rning=20)

**Imágen:** Lurida

Sin nada más que decir, el segundo capítulo!

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 2

Era en todo lo que podía pensar y de lo que podía hablar. Su colisión al azar con el hombre más hermoso del planeta. Blaine había sido hipnotizado por él, el chico de la cafetería. Estaba claro que se había puesto en ridículo desde el principio, arrojándole su café encima, después mirándolo con descaro, y la boca abierta. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Ese chico era maravilloso y sus ojos lo más asombroso que Blaine había visto en su vida.

Habían transcurrido días desde el incidente y Blaine seguía pegado con su imagen, repitiendo cada detalle del encuentro y describiéndolo una y otra vez. Wes era un buen amigo, es lo que le gustaba pensar por lo menos, pero si tenía que escuchar la descripción del Chico Café una vez más, iba a cometer asesinato. Por esa razón, como mánager no oficial de la banda, había decidido organizar una tocata e invitar a todos los antiguos Warblers que se encontraran viviendo en Nueva York. Y justo como esperaba, Blaine dejó de hablar sobre el hombre misterioso y se centró en la lista de canciones y en lo que debía y no debía vestir para el evento.

Blaine estaba nervioso, como siempre antes de un concierto, y el poder escuchar a la gente reuniéndose en el bar era mucho más enervante. Se giró para ver a Jeff y a Nick tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos. Era su forma de lidiar con el estrés. Sólo se quedarían allí, profundizando en sus orbes, tocándose, siendo esto suficiente. Blaine sonrió ante la escena. Sus amigos tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse en la preparatoria y nunca más se separaron. Ambos tenían el nombre del otro en la palma de sus manos. Por lo que, cada vez que se tomaban de ellas, sus marcas quedaban en contacto directo y ellos siempre vinculados.

Wes les informó que era momento de salir y comenzar el show. Blaine, como el cantante líder, tomó su lugar y comenzó a hablar. Era una de las cosas que más amaba sobre el escenario; ser capaz de interactuar con la multitud. Bastante se parecía a una historia de amor también, ellos siempre recibían la misma cantidad de lo que daban durante la presentación y el sentimiento que aquello proporcionaba era espectacular.

Una vez más, Jeff escogió la canción de una banda de chicas para abrir y, cómo no, Nick había apoyado la idea. Claro que lo había hecho. Por eso, Blaine tuvo que iniciar con Wannabe y, para ser honestos, había sido muy divertido de cantar. Todo era tan sobrecogedor cuando se estaba en el escenario. Blaine lo sentía fácil y suyo, donde pertenecía. Nada podía tocarlo cuando estaba actuando. Eso era así hasta que algo captó su atención y contempló el bar. Ámbar y azul profundo se encontraron y Blaine no pudo apartar la vista. Chico Café estaba allí, estaba escuchándolo y mirándolo. Sonreía y Blaine se estremeció al pensar que nuevamente estaban compartiendo la misma habitación. Se perdió un par de palabras de la canción, pero no les prestó mucha atención. Nada era más importante ahora que sabía que ese hombre estaba allí. Continuó con la presentación, sin dejar de observarlo. En un punto, Blaine se detuvo para poder introducir a su banda y luego a sí mismo, dijo un par de cosas tontas antes de volver a mirar al Chico Café, sólo para encontrarse con que salía apresurado del lugar. Blaine buscó entre la gente a quienes habían estado con él y halló a Sebastian Smythe, por sobre todas las personas, quien se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante.

Blaine terminó lo que tenía que hacer; una canción más, otro pequeño discurso y bajó del escenario con rapidez. No se detuvo a cambiarse de ropa y prácticamente corrió hacia Sebastian.

- ¡Oye, Bas!

- Anderson, fue un gran espectáculo, ¿quieres moverlo hasta mi casa?

- No lo creo, no. Uhm… El hombre que estaba contigo, ¿se encontraba bien? Lo vi salir muy rápido y, no lo sé, no se veía en buen estado.

- ¿Quién? ¿Porcelana? No le hagas caso, puede ser toda una perra a veces. Tal vez no le gustó tu interpretación de esa canción rompecorazones llamada Wannabe.

- Aha, muy gracioso. No, pero en serio, ¿estaba bien?

- Sí, estaba bien. Qué tal es la banda…

- ¡Hey, hombre! ¡Qué agallas tienes al cantar esa canción! – Blaine apartó la mirada de Sebastian, sólo para ver a un gigante con mohicano dirigiéndose hacia él. Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás, algo asustado. Sebastian estalló en carcajadas ante ello, pero no hizo nada para ayudar a su antiguo compañero.

- Uhm, gracias. – respondió Blaine, inseguro.

- Síp, ¡fue asombroso, compañero! Entonces, ¿eres el amigo de Sebastian?

- No somos amigos, Puckerman. – Sebastian lo detuvo, antes de añadir – Aunque éramos parte del mismo club de coro, lo que nos convierte en algo así como conocidos. – Blaine rió un poco ante eso y asintió al del mohicano.

- Veo que Sebastian sigue siendo reservado como siempre a la hora de hacer amigos. Soy Blaine y tú debes ser… - extendió su mano para sacudirla con la del otro hombre.

- Puckerman. Soy su compañero de piso. Vivimos con alguien más, pero huyó de aquí hace unos minutos.

Continuaron hablando, el grupo creciendo cuando se unieron los otros miembros de la banda y algunos conocidos. Chico Café no volvió y después de unos tragos, Blaine olvidó preguntar por él. Pero ahora que sabía que Sebastian lo conocía, tenía una forma de llegar a él.

Al mismo tiempo, de vuelta en su apartamento, Kurt acababa de mandarle un mensaje a un chico que ya estaba en camino. No quería pasar la noche solo, no después de cómo se dieron las cosas hace unas horas.

* * *

Días después, Blaine caminaba desde la librería hacia sus clases de la tarde. Iba retrasado, como siempre, y casi corría cuando algo le detuvo. Retrocedió unos pasos y vio al Chico Café en medio de una sesión de besuqueos con otro hombre. Blaine se quedó allí, congelado en su sitio. Los dos hombres se separaron y a la vez que el Chico Café se alejaba, el otro acomodó la hebilla de su pantalón. Blaine frunció un poco el ceño. No estaba celoso. No tenía derecho a estarlo, después de todo, pero seguía sin gustarle la idea del Chico Café haciendo esas cosas donde todos podían verlo.

Blaine trotó para alcanzar al hombre y una vez que estuvo a su lado, comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, hola. – El otro joven dio un salto ante el sonido inesperado y se volvió con rapidez, para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Blaine.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – escupió el Chico Café.

- Hum, bien. Sólo pensaba que es algo gracioso que terminemos encontrándonos en todas partes; en la cafetería, en el concierto y ahora. Nada más quería saludar. – Blaine dijo, con una sonrisa extendida.

- Ya lo has hecho – declaro el Chico Café.

- Sí, cierto… ¿Era alguien importante? – Preguntó, tratando de ocultar el miedo de su voz.

- No, sólo dos amigos ayudándose en una realmente _dura_ situación. – susurró el más alto en el oído de Blaine, dando luego un paso atrás, mientras sonreía - ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Blaine se sonrojó furiosamente ante las palabras del otro y por lo cerca que se encontraba. Asintió. Chico Café comenzó a retirarse y Blaine, en el último instante, le gritó.

- ¿Puedo por lo menos saber tu nombre?

El hombre no se detuvo, no dijo nada, pero se dio vuelta, caminando de espaldas para ser capaz de ver a Blaine y negó con la cabeza, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Esa misma semana, Kurt refunfuñaba en su habitación. No le gustaba ni ser, ni sentirse así, por no podía evitarlo. Había visto a ese chico tres veces e incluso si en la primera no conocía su nombre, seguía sin estar a gusto con las coincidencias. Tampoco le gustaba que se llamara igual que su fallecida alma gemela, no le gustaba saber que algún niñito mimado caminaba por las calles con _su_ nombre. Y tampoco estaba bien con lo hermoso que dicho niño era.

Recostado en su cama, dejó que sus pensamientos lo empaparan. Comenzó con la escena del primer encuentro con su alma gemela, qué le habría dicho, cómo habría sido despertar en sus brazos y besarlo como un "buenos días". De todas maneras, era sólo una fantasía. Kurt lo sabía, pero no podía remediarlo. Era dañino y traía más dolor que felicidad. Sin embargo, sólo porque nunca sería capaz de tener esa realidad, no quería decir que no pudiera imaginarla. Movió su mano derecha, dejándola descansar sobre su corazón y, por ende, sobre su marca, deseando desesperadamente sentir algún vínculo, saber que tenía a alguien del otro lado, que no estaba solo. Pero nada ocurrió, nada ocurriría jamás.

Enojado, Kurt apartó las lágrimas que habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas. No iba a pensar en eso; no poseía un alma gemela, pero podía vivir con ello. Años había tenido para asimilarlo. Gozaba de su propio sistema de apoyo y no necesitaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Un desafinado cantante de talla media no le iba a hacer cuestionarse.

Tomó un profundo respiro y escuchó el timbre. Luego de un par de minutos, lo oyó de nuevo y, después de rodar los ojos con irritación, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta, abriéndola violentamente.

- ¿Qué? – El hombre del otro lado saltó ante el tono empleado - ¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Kurt escupió hacia un incrédulo y conmocionado Blaine.

- Yo, uhm. ¿Estoy aquí para ver a Bas? ¿Llegué en un mal momento? Ustedes dos… Puedo volver más tarde, lo siento, no lo sabía – el ojiazul se mantuvo allí, dejando al otro chico divagar y enredarse con sus propias palabras. Se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja, antes de interrumpirlo.

- Cuando hayas terminado de asumir que yo podría, en algún momento, acostarme con alguien como Sebastian, tal vez puedas entrar e ir a verlo. Dejaré la puerta abierta para ti. Siéntete libre de hablar con la pared si aún no estás listo. – Y con eso, Kurt se devolvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Esta no podía ser su vida, no era Blaine Anderson quien estaba en su apartamento, solo tomó demasiado café o tal vez comió algo cocinado por Puck y le dio alucinaciones. Eso debía ser, porque el sólo saber que ese hombre estaba en su hogar le hacía reprimir un sollozo.

¿Cómo podía una sola persona sacar a la luz tantas de sus inseguridades? Era sólo un nombre, nada más. ¿Cómo eso podía causarle tantos problemas a Kurt?

Se tumbó nuevamente en su cama, la cabeza sobre la almohada, repitiéndose una y otra vez que ese sujeto era sólo un nombre y nada más. No tenía por qué ser algo más. Kurt lo odiaba, odiaba lo que significaba y lo que le provocaba.

Horas más tarde, Kurt salió de su habitación para hacerse un poco de té. Comenzó a rebuscar su tazón en la alacena, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera.

- Uhm… Bas se quedó dormido, así que me voy – dijo una vocecita detrás de Kurt. Se giró, encontrando al hombre de pelo rizado y se cerró de inmediato.

- Muy educado. Haz lo que quieras. – Espetó. Blaine frunció un poco el ceño y se introdujo en la cocina.

- No, no es así. Estábamos estudiando y se quedó dormido. Entonces pensé que lo mejor era que me fuera – comenzó a explicar, sin ver cómo el otro chico se iba tensando más y más con cada palabra.

- Mira, no me interesa. Sólo vete. No necesito conocer tu vida. – Blaine se entristeció ante lo dicho, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para irse.

- Siento si te ofendí…

- Escucha, pequeñín. No me gustas y no me importas. Podrías caminar por ahí incendiándote y yo no me detendría a ayudarte o siquiera darte una mirada. Así que guarda tu aliento y vete – Kurt escupió con enojo, mirándolo directamente y alzándose en toda su altura.

El más pequeño arrugó el entrecejo y parpadeó algunas lágrimas. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y la cabeza inclinada. Rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, sólo para encontrarse con un voluptuoso chico parado.

- Vengo a ver a K. – declaró y antes de que el de rulos pudiera decir algo, Kurt se dirigió hasta él y besó al joven de la puerta, tomándolo de la camisa con el puño.

- Llevemos esto a la habitación, bebé – el voluptuoso dijo, caminando con Kurt hasta su cuarto y dejando al cantante solo en la entrada.

Blaine tragó saliva audiblemente y con una cabizbaja mirada en su rostro, cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se fue hasta su casa.

* * *

No quería pensar en Chico Café con otro hombre, no quería pensar en lo que probablemente estaban haciendo.

Blaine notó su estómago apretarse. Simplemente no se sentía correcto. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se arrastró bajo una manta, su mente reproduciendo una y otra vez lo que el otro chico le había dicho. No le gustaba y no le importaba. Aquellas palabras giraban en su cabeza y dolían más de lo que deberían. Blaine comenzó a sentir nauseas. Entre las palabras del musculoso y las de Chico Café, eran demasiado para él.

No le gustaba cuando la gente lo odiaba o no les agradaba. Blaine no se sentía cómodo sabiendo que alguien le guardaba rencor. Por eso era que iba a hacer que al Chico Café o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, le gustara. No porque era insanamente atractivo, o porque Blaine era guiado hacia él por una razón desconocida, sino porque, a mayor escala, a Blaine no le gustaba cuando la gente lo odiaba. Punto.

* * *

La mente de Kurt estaba estancada en la idea de olvidarse de Blaine. El hombre no era nada, no se conocían y dejar de pensar en él debería ser fácil. Excepto que no lo era. El más bajo comenzó a surgir de todas partes, y de ninguna al mismo tiempo. Kurt estaba casi asustado de que lo encontraría detrás de la cortina de baño. Después del altercado en la cocina, el ojiazul no escuchó ni vio al otro por una semana, pero luego de eso, el cantante estaba en todas partes. Primero se encontraron en la librería. Bueno, Kurt lo había visto y trató de dar marcha atrás. Blaine intentaba alcanzar un libro de la estantería y Kurt trató de alejarse, esperando que el otro no lo hubiera visto. Desafortunadamente, las cosas no funcionaron así para Kurt y el otro chico se dirigió directamente hacia él.

- ¡Oye! … Acabo de recordar que aún no sé tu nombre – Blaine dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de alzar la vista, expectante. Cuando el hombre frente a él no respondió, agregó – Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?

- No es de tu maldita incumbencia. ¿Para qué lo necesitas de todas maneras? No es como si lo fueras a utilizar en algún momento. – Chico Café respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Blaine lució desconcertado, mas siguió adelante.

- Bueno, si quiero quejarme de ti, no puedo seguir llamándote Chico Café, así que tal vez necesite un nombre – Blaine se encogió de hombros ante la mirada del más alto.

- Prefiero Porcelana – Kurt dijo, con una neutra expresión en el rostro. Blaine, por el otro lado, lucía cada vez más confundido con cada nueva pieza de información.

- Tus padres… Oh, uhm. Es un nombre adorable. Soy Blaine – el cantante extendió su mano, para estrecharla con la del otro, sin embargo él sólo se limitó a mirarla con disgusto.

- Bien por ti – el hombre más alto comenzó a dar la vuelta para irse, pero Blaine tomó su mano, creando un choque eléctrico cuando sus pieles se tocaron. Kurt sacudió su mano del agarre con un gritito y se giró hacia Blaine, que lo miraba igual de incrédulo.

- ¿Qué te dio el derecho para hacer eso? ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Kurt espetó, ahora bastante molesto.

- ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención! Fue sólo estática. Yo… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? Comenzamos mal y creo que podríamos hacerlo de cero y una vez que llegues a conocerme ¿podrías parar de querer matarme o tal vez comience a agradarte? – ofreció Blaine con tono apresurado, antes de que cambiara a uno tímido e inseguro. – Incluso podríamos ser amigos – agregó en un susurro.

Kurt lo miró en silencio, estudiando sus facciones para luego hablar.

- No lo creo – y con eso, dejó la biblioteca.

La segunda vez que se encontraron, Kurt nuevamente había ido por un café, cuando escuchó detrás de sí una molesta y feliz vocecita. Arrugó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando que fuera suficiente para que la pequeña persona a su espalda se largara, pero aparentemente no tenía tanta suerte.

- ¿Porcelana? ¡Hola! Te había reconocido. Tenemos que parar de toparnos de esta forma, las personas van a empezar a pensar que finalmente te caigo bien – bromeó Blaine, esperando a que el otro se volteara. Kurt suspiró y giró para encontrarse con él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Blaine? – preguntó irritado, presionando al hombre frente a sí a que respondiera rápidamente, con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza y su ceja alzada.

- Vengo por café, igual que tú, aparentemente. ¿Quieres que compartamos una mesa? – O el hombre era increíblemente estúpido o estaba jugando, Kurt pensó.

- Y una vez más, no. – Kurt pasó por su izquierda y comenzó a caminar junto a Blaine, antes de detenerse justo a su lado y susurrar en su oído – Detén lo que sea que estés haciendo, no vamos a ser amigos y no me acostaré contigo, tampoco, aunque tu trasero se vea delicioso en esos pantalones. – Con eso, se alejó.

Los ojos de Blaine casi salen de sus órbitas y un sonrojo de profundo carmesí tiñó sus mejillas. Se volteó para decir algo en retorno, pero el más alto ya se había marchado de la cafetería.

La última vez que Blaine apareció de la nada fue en el gimnasio. Kurt acababa de trotar por media hora en la corredora. Estaba jadeante, sudoroso y moría por una ducha, cuando de pronto una masa de rulos entró en su visión.

- ¡Porcelana! Sabía que eras tú. ¡Hola!

- ¡Oh, por Dios santo, estás en todas partes! ¿Te estás replicando o algo así? – Kurt se ponía más y más furioso. Trató de calmarse y sin reparar en el hombre, fue hasta el cuarto de los casilleros. Se detuvo frente al suyo, dejando que sus cosas cayeran al suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, suspirando audiblemente y tratando de recoger cada parte de sí mismo. No podía dejar que aquel joven llegara hasta él; no podía dejar que su nombre lo enojara más. Iba a mantenerse estoico o por lo menos intentarlo.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse ni al hombre acercarse él, por lo que cuando oyó una suave voz, saltó ante el sonido.

- Estoy tratando de ser agradable, ¿sabes? – Kurt se volteó en sorpresa, pero levantó todas sus paredes de prisa cuando vio quién era. Con furia, Kurt marchó hasta Blaine, arrinconándolo contra un casillero y poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Anderson? – escupió, apuntando toda su rabia hacia el hombre.

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Qué quieres lograr? – presionó, golpeando su palma en el _locker_ junto a la rostro de Blaine.

El hombre más pequeño se tensó unos segundos antes de mirar directamente a los orbes de Kurt. No encontró odio, sino toda una carga de desespero. Blaine sostuvo la mirada del más alto por unos segundos más, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y responder suave y honestamente.

- Sólo quiero gustarte.

* * *

****Y eso fue! Qué les pareció? Sé que Kurt es rudo, pero bueno, lo amo igual 3

Varias cosas que decir.

Estuve desde el viernes en un evento ñoño que se realizó en mi país, intenté el mismo viernes actualizar, pero llegué tan cansada que tratando de revisar el capítulo, las letras se me enredaban. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.

Otra... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A CHRIS COLFER! Es como, no sé, una de mis personas favoritas del mundo entero. Es tan maravilloso haberlo visto crecer, avanzar, desarrollarse (y qué desarrollo!).

Y, como siempre, agradecerles sus comentarios. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, cada vez que hay uno nuevo, me emociono. Aprovecharé de responder los anónimos por aquí (:

**Gabriela C**: En mi opinión, este fue un poco más largo y los que vienen siguen así. Esa es una de las cosas buenas que tiene este fic, los caps son agradables de leer en cuanto a extensión. Espero te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

**cimari**: Gran trío de compañeros, cierto? Pero algo tienen que me gusta, jajaja, en especial el tema Sebastian y Kurt e.e También suelo pensar eso de las traducciones, por lo que casi siempre me voy a la segura leyéndolas, así que quise ser parte del "team traductoras" y compartir de una buena vez lo que estoy leyendo en inglés y me está gustando, qué bueno que te haya gustado a ti también! Oh, cierto?! He leído tantas veces "seño" que ya estaba comenzando a confundirme y pensar que yo era quien lo ha estado escribiendo mal todo este tiempo! Es terrible! Ojalá te siga gustando, le pongo mucho cariño a cada capítulo y el recibimiento que está teniendo me hace querer traducir cada vez más seguido. Nos leemos pronto! Besos!

**Dani DC**: Es lo mismo que hago yo todo el tiempo, cuando no me aguanto las ganas de continuar una historia traducida, jaja. Es buenísima, cierto? Por algo estoy aquí, de todos modos. De nada y que bueno que te haya gustado. Nos leemos!

Eso sería, queridísimos. Trataré de tener el próximo capítulo antes, pero si no lo logro, nos leemos el viernes.

Besos, Nera.


	4. Capítulo 3

Primero que todo, quiero disculparme. ¡No hay palabras suficientes para decir cuánto lo siento! Mi computador murió el día siguiente de mi última actualización, llevándose mis traducciones con él. Esperé a que me lo arreglaran, pero sigue en coma, por lo que tuve que hacerme el ánimo de traducir nuevamente los mismos capítulos, dejando la frustración de lado. Les prometo que los compensaré, en serio. Traduciré como loca y actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

Entre el tiempo transcurrido, la autora terminó el la historia, por lo que ahora iré con todo para terminarla lo más pronto posible. Ahora puedo decir lo linda que es sin saltarme ningún punto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me impulsaron a dejar la rabia de lado y ponerme a traducir de nuevo. No dejaré la historia y espero que sigan allí.

**Resúmen: **En un mundo en donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece en tu cuerpo, la marca de Kurt ha sido tachada luego de la muerte de la suya. Años después, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con alguien que posee exactamente el mismo nombre de su fallecido destino?

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB y FOX y esta historia, con su respectiva trama, de framby. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción.

**Link de la historia original** (borrar paréntesis): http(:)(/)(/)(scarves)(and)(coffee).(n)(et)(/)(vie wstory).(php)?(sid=78)(86&wa)(rning=20)

**Imágen:** Lurida

Y sin decir más, les dejo el capítulo. Es más largo y pasan muchísimas cosas, así que espero que lo tomen como una recompensa por el tiempo transcurrido.

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 3

Ante las palabras del hombre, Kurt lo dejó ir y sus brazos cayeron a su lado, liberando a Blaine de su prisión. Kurt, congelado, miró a Blaine a los ojos y por un momento lo olvidó todo. Olvidó lo solo que estaba, olvidó que nada iba a mejorar para él, olvidó aquel dolor abrasador dentro de él que nunca lo dejó desde que perdió a la única persona que se suponía lo iba a amar y comprender. Kurt lo olvidó todo y en su lugar vio vida y esperanza en los orbes del otro. Vio en lo que podía transformarse él y su vida, una avasalladora sensación recorriendo con fiereza por sus venas y haciéndole sentir más en paz de lo que nunca se había sentido.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, casi tropezando. Necesitaba algo de espacio, necesitaba aire, necesitaba tener un indicio de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos pestañeando sobre todo y nada de la habitación, pero nunca volviendo hacia Blaine. No podía ver más al hombre, no sabía qué le ocurría y no quería saber. Su respiración se hizo irregular, podía sentir sus pulmones oprimidos, podía sentir el hielo escalando por su sistema y el miedo comiéndoselo vivo. Sólo quería que el sentimiento se fuera. Sólo quería que todas esas emociones lo dejaran solo y nunca volvieran. Su mente comenzó a nublarse y sus piernas a flaquear, mientras sentía cómo enfermaba. Su pánico convirtiéndose en una salvaje disonancia dentro de su cabeza e involuntariamente, Kurt miró a Blaine, encontrando sus ojos de inmediato. Kurt encontró su ancla.

El pánico desapareció y su respiración empezó a regularizarse, su pecho sólo moviéndose de arriba abajo con rapidez por la intensidad de la mirada de Blaine sobre él. Kurt lo observó con fijeza, labios levemente entre abiertos, pequeñas exhalaciones saliendo. No registró que se estaba moviendo hasta que sintió la mano de Blaine en su brazo. Kurt se inclinó y capturó los labios del hombre con los propios. Éste inmediatamente correspondió el beso, succionando el labio inferior de Kurt, antes de morderlo y mover sus manos hasta el cuello del joven, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Era intoxicante y Blaine no quería que acabara, podía sentir cada célula de su cuerpo saltando vivazmente, cada latido de su corazón y cada uno de sus nervios reaccionando al beso.

La mano de Kurt encontró la mandíbula de Blaine y gentilmente presionó su pulgar en su mentón para inclinar la cabeza del hombre y detener el beso, antes de juntar sus frentes. No se atrevían a abrir los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Ambos jadeaban y podían sentir el fantasma de sus alientos sobre sus labios hinchados, el quieto silencio y las oleadas de sus pechos relajándolos después de las duras semanas pasadas.

En el momento en que las manos de Blaine alcanzaron los brazos de Kurt, el más alto salió de su fantasía, la realidad volviendo a él, desmoronándolo. Esta vez no se volvió a mirarlo, no dejó que el hombre dijera nada y rápidamente recogió sus cosas, antes de volar fuera del cuarto.

Blaine llevó su mano hacia sus labios para sentir la suavidad en ellos, luego de haber sido besado como nunca antes. No fue un simple beso, podía decirlo. Tanto había sido dicho en ese contacto y aún así no lo suficiente. Miró la puerta por la que el hombre misterioso se había ido, preguntándose qué era lo especial en él y por qué reaccionaba tan enérgicamente ante lo que sea que Blaine hiciera.

* * *

Kurt corrió de vuelta a casa, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, entró a su apartamento y luego a su habitación, dio un portazo para cerrar la puerta y se enterró bajo las almohadas y la manta. Esperó que la adrenalina de su carrera y la profunda oscuridad de su escondite le ayudaran a bloquear lo que había ocurrido, le ayudaran a dejar de sentir. Pero no podía y el recuerdo de la suavidad de los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos, la firmeza de su cuerpo contra el propio, se hacían paso de vuelta como olas a su mente y volvían para atormentarlo. ¿Cómo podía sólo un nombre afectarlo? Porque eso era Blaine después de todo: un nombre. Kurt no conocía al hombre, no tenía idea de quién era o de dónde venía. Todo lo que sabía era que el joven tenía la desagradable capacidad de llegar hasta él y aparecer de cualquier lugar a cada hora del día. Así que la única cosa que pasmaba a Kurt, el único pequeño detalle que lo desconcertaba, era su nombre.

_Blaine Anderson_. El nombre quemaba en su mente cada vez que pensaba en él; le hacía sentir enojado y amargado, posesivo y agotado – especialmente agotado. No importaba con cuántos hombres Kurt había dormido, no importaba que le mintiera a todo el que supiera su secreto. La verdad era que Kurt anhelaba a su alma gemela; aún le afligía su pérdida. El hecho de que ahora conociera a alguien con su nombre exacto había arrojado a Kurt a una confusión que no estaba listo a enfrentar. Él pensaba que era fuerte e independiente, pero un nombre había comprobado lo equivocado que estaba.

Kurt se acomodó aún más en su manta, sin desear nada más que olvidar ese día.

* * *

No se vieron el uno al otro por unos pocos días y, como ya era usual actualmente, la siguiente vez que lo hicieron Blaine apareció de la nada. Kurt estaba sentado en una banca, disfrutando el frío viento de comienzos de febrero, alternando entre leer su libro y observar a la gente caminar por el parque. Blaine se presentó de pronto con dos vasos de café en mano y se dejó caer junto a él.

- Hola – Blaine exhaló, extendiéndole uno de los cafés a Kurt, quien lo miró suspicaz, antes de tomarlo. – Tuve que mensajear a Bas para saber cómo te gusta el café y él le tuvo que preguntar a tu otro compañero… ¿Puck? – probó y sonrió al ver a Kurt asentir – pero creo que obtuve tu orden correctamente.

- Gracias. Es muy considerado – Kurt dijo igualmente. Se sentaron con incomodidad junto al otro por unos minutos, sin decir nada y bebiendo sus cafés. - ¿Cómo sabías siquiera donde estaba?

- Bueno, los viernes tienes un receso entre tus dos clases de la mañana y usualmente estás en la biblioteca, en la cafetería o aquí – respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzando aire por la boca, creando vaho.

- Eso es aterrador.

- Yo… probablemente… definitivamente sí. Pero mis inclinaciones aterradoras te consiguieron café gratis, por lo que puede que no sea tan malo después de todo.

- Sigue siendo aterrador y sigo sin estar seguro de por qué haces esto – Kurt contestó honestamente, mientras miraba directo hacia Blaine, quien sonreía con timidez.

- Yo… yo sé que lo que ocurrió en la sala de los casilleros la última vez fue un impulso del momento, pero lo que dije, lo dije en serio. Quiero la oportunidad de conocerte y de mostrarte quién soy. Si no te gusta lo que encuentras, entonces creo que no estaré satisfecho aún, pero al menos sabré que di lo mejor de mí – Blaine no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan honesto con el extraño, ya que después de todo seguían siendo desconocidos para el otro, sin importar cuántos encuentros al azar hayan tenido. Pero sabía que existía algo entre ellos, algo inefable e inexorable que lo empujaba hacia el hombre una y otra vez. Por lo que tenía que intentarlo hasta que se le fuera concedida una oportunidad.

* * *

Kurt no quería dejar que este hombre lo hechizara, no quería encontrarlo hermoso y adorable con su nariz roja, porque estaba frío afuera; definitivamente no quería que le gustara y la única forma en la que podía hacerlo era o mantenerlo a la distancia de su brazo o perderse a su lado, durmiendo con él y luego estar listo con este tipo de encaprichamiento que sabía que estaría allí si dejaba que Blaine hiciera las cosas a su modo.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine, sus ojos viajando intencionalmente entre sus ojos y sus labios, inclinándose a un ritmo viciosamente lento. Se dio a sí mismo tiempo para invadir el espacio de Blaine, lamiendo sus labios cuando el hombre de cabello rizado los miró. Kurt dejó su mano reposar en la rodilla del chico y luego, juguetonamente, recorrió con uno de sus dedos su pierna, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Esperó hasta que sus labios estuvieran casi tocándose, esperó hasta que casi pudieron probarse el uno al otro, pero no completamente, y sonrió con picardía.

- Convénceme.

Y con eso Kurt rápidamente se puso de pie y una vez más caminó lejos de Blaine, dejando al hombre sin aliento y un poco excitado.

Blaine se rio con entusiasmo ante la situación. Una vez más Kurt se alejó de él, otra vez estuvo provocándolo y siendo ofensivo, pero al menos en esta ocasión había aceptado, de alguna forma, darle una oportunidad y eso era todo lo que importaba, porque Blaine no quería nada más que una oportunidad.

Eso es por lo que, unos días después, se presentó en su apartamento con café y pasteles. Puck abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar.

- Hey, amigo, ¿me das algunos? ¡Estoy hambriento y huelen asombroso! – Puck preguntó, apuntando la caja llena de comida.

- Por supuesto. Los compré para que los comiéramos, después de todo. – Puck abrió la caja y comenzó a llevar mediaslunas* dentro de su boca, lo que hacía difícil entender qué estaba diciendo.

- Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No que sea malo o algo, pero El Capullo no está – Blaine frunció un poco el ceño y una vez que entendió todo, preguntó.

- ¿El Capullo es el apodo de Sebastian?

- ¡Sí! ¡No! No, absolutamente no. No sé de qué estás hablando. Por favor, por favor no le digas que lo llamo así. Hicimos una tregua ayer en la tarde después de una larga pelea por los Coco Pops**. Por favor – el alto suplicó hasta que Blaine aceptó.

- Sí, claro. No diré nada, tienes mi palabra – prometió, tratando de no reírse ante esos dos hombres adultos discutiendo por cereales. – En realidad estoy aquí para ver a Porcelana.

- ¿Estás aquí para ver a K? Pensé que odiaba tu trasero – Puck dijo para sí, antes de hacer una mueca y mirar a Blaine – Quiero decir…

- ¿K?

- Sí, él prefiere Porcelana, pero soy el único por aquí que tiene el derecho de llamarlo K.

- Oh, está bien. Entonces, sí, estoy aquí para ver a Porcelana y no te preocupes, creo que aún me odia. Sólo que un poco menos que antes, es todo.

- Okay, al final del pasillo, puerta izquierda. Es su cuarto. – Puck se encogió de hombros y desapareció con toda la caja de pasteles. Blaine se encaminó hacia la puerta indicada y golpeó con suavidad.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Noah? ¡Estoy trabajando! – Se escuchó una voz amortiguada desde detrás de la puerta.

- Uhm, no es… es Blaine.

- ¡Auch! – un fuerte sonido manó del cuarto y Kurt apareció frente al cantante - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Estoy convenciéndote! – Blaine respondió honestamente, inflando el pecho con orgullo al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- Si tú lo dices – Kurt dijo, su mano en la puerta y una poco impresionada mirada plasmada en su cara.

- Yo… yo en realidad tenía pasteles para ti, pero no lograron pasar a Puck. Así que sólo es café. – Blaine continuó, mostrando los vasos – Y estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos pasar el rato fuera.

- No te preocupes, haré que Puck te pague por los pasteles – dijo casi con amabilidad. – Sobre lo de pasar el rato, no será posible. Tengo una tarea que necesito acabar. Gracias por el café – Kurt comenzó a cerrar la puerta, cuando vio la mirada rota de Blaine.

Sintió culpabilidad recorriendo su cuerpo ante la vista y se detuvo abruptamente. Reabrió la puerta por completo y observó al hombre frente a él.

- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta por un segundo? – Kurt casi ordenó, antes de añadir – Por favor. – Blaine lo hizo y se dio vuelta, sin saber por qué - ¿Tienes algún plan para las próximas cinco horas? – El joven se volteó hacia el ojiazul y lo miró con incredulidad – Lo tomaré como un no. Bien, podemos pasar el rato, pero no nos iremos, comeremos o dormiremos hasta que haya acabado contigo – el más alto advirtió. Cuando las mejillas de Blaine se sonrojaron por sus palabras, rodó los ojos y explicó – No voy a tener sexo contigo, vas a ser mi modelo.

* * *

Por la primera hora, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Kurt estaba concentrado en su trabajo y trataba de no pinchar demasiado a Blaine. La cercanía no los molestaba mucho y, afortunadamente, Blaine se quedó quieto sin siquiera encogerse ante los posibles dolores. Eso era así hasta que recordó por qué estaba allí en primer lugar.

- Así que… Puck te llama K – intentó, esperando que pudiera llevar al otro hombre a hablar con él.

- Bien visto, Sherlock – Blaine esperó un poco más y cuando el otro no dijo nada, volvió a presionar el tema.

- ¿Por qué te llama así?

- No es de tu incumbencia. Quédate quieto. – Kurt se incorporó y enfrentó la espalda de Blaine, mientras comenzaba a trabajar en las telas que reposaban en el cuerpo de Blaine.

- Está bien – dijo, pero sin rendirse - ¡Tal vez pudieras contarme sobre tu grado! ¿Qué estás estudiando?

- Bueno, considerando que estoy trabajando en una asignación ahora mismo, yo diría que Bioquímica.

- Vale, entonces es moda, ¿no?

- Sí, Blaine, moda. ¿Estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas o puedo trabajar?

Blaine se sumió en silencio por un minuto. Era bastante obvio que el hombre no iba a decirle nada sobre sí mismo. El diseñador estaba siendo tan receloso con él que tenía que ocurrir un milagro para que cruzara sus muros. Pero tal vez si Blaine se abría de verdad frente al hombre, éste se sentiría más aliviado. Fue por eso que comenzó a hablar, sobre él, sobre su título en música, sobre sus estúpidos padres y su dulce abuela.

Kurt nunca lo admitiría, pero escuchó cada cosa que Blaine dijo. Cada pequeño detalle que le estaba dando lo guardo en su mente, sonrió silenciosamente cuando Blaine le dijo algo que hizo con sus amigos cuando estaba en preparatoria, asintió cuando Blaine le contó que era de Westerville y casi hizo preguntas sobre la abuela del cantante. Escuchar a Blaine mientras trabajaba no fue tan desagradable como pensó que sería.

En momento en el que Kurt se paró en frente de él, con sus manos trabajando rápidamente en las telas de su torso, su mente viajó hasta el beso que compartieron. Había tratado lo más fuerte que podía olvidarse de eso, pero la presencia del joven en su habitación y su esencia le hacían muy difícil mantener la cabeza apagada. No quería abordar el tema, no deseaba hablar sobre eso y definitivamente no planeaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Kurt nerviosamente arregló una y otra vez una tela del cuello de Blaine, nunca lográndolo por completo. Estar alrededor del hombre no había sido difícil durante la primera hora, así que, ¿por qué lo estaba poniendo tan inquieto ahora?

Blaine no sabía por qué la cercanía con el diseñador de pronto era incómoda. Había estado bien al principio, incluso si el hombre estaba arrodillado frente a él, cerca de su entrepierna o cuando tuvo su mano en su espalda. Pero ahora su rostro se encontraba a penas de centímetros de distancia y era perturbador. Blaine había tenido un poco de tiempo a lo largo de la sesión de modelaje para pensar sobre las veces en las que se había encontrado más o menos al azar con el otro. Había quedado fascinado con el hombre la primera vez que lo vio, fue completamente deslumbrado por él. Y luego estaba el concierto donde de pronto no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Kurt. Era desesperante lo que el hombre le estaba provocando. Kurt y el cómo hacía sentir a Blaine eran sorprendentes; familiar, pero extraño; confortablemente extraño y aún así incómodamente familiar. Y tal vez esa era la razón por la que podía sentir los nervios del hombre crecer con cada segundo que pasaba. Ahora era claro que el cuello le estaba dando dificultades. Su cuerpo temblaba, inquietud saliendo de éste en oleadas. Blaine podía captar la tensión del diseñador aumentando. Escuchó al joven pincharse su propia piel dos o tres veces consecutivas y con cada rasguño la ansiedad crecía. Era probablemente la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el hecho de que Blaine podía sentir el aliento del diseñador en el cuello lo que le hacían estar tan conectado con él. En ese momento, todo lo que Blaine podía percibir eran las emociones del otro hombre recorriéndolo en olas y era tal su angustia, que Blaine no podía soportar dejarlo así por un segundo más.

Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, donde los ojos de Kurt estaban enfocados en tratar de conseguir algo bien. El cantante lo detuvo y tomó la mano del diseñador, alejándola del cuello, agarró las agujas que el hombre sostenía y las dejó lejos. Después de eso, Blaine gentilmente sostuvo su mentón e inclinó su cabeza de modo que estaban viéndose el uno al otro, antes de acercarse y capturar los labios del otro hombre.

Kurt no reaccionó al principio, impactado por las acciones del joven. Blaine besó sus labios ligeramente y los mordisqueó con suavidad, antes de detenerse y mirar al chico preocupado. Se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer o qué era lo que querían. Aún así se lanzaron hacia a delante y presionaron sus labios, sus lenguas luchando por el control. Se besaron apasionadamente por minutos, atrayendo al otro cada vez más cerca, sin ser capaz de dejarlo ir.

Blaine los detuvo, alejando con gentileza las caderas de Kurt de las suyas. Sonrió levemente al otro hombre e inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó.

- Esto bien. Estoy bien. Yo… eh. Estaba teniendo problemas con el cuello. – Blaine asintió, pero no se alejó del espacio de Kurt.

- Se está haciendo tarde, debería irme. Además, le prometí a los chicos que podían venir esta noche y si no tengo pizza cuando lleguen a mi casa, ¡van a matarme! – rió, antes de quitarse con mucho cuidado las ropas y dárselas al diseñador, quien las dobló meticulosamente, mientras Blaine se vestía. Cuando terminó, se paró allí incómodamente, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Se habían besado dos veces y ambas habían estado llenas de pasión, lo que había sido perturbador. Blaine quería hablar sobre el tema o saber en dónde los dejaba eso. – Yo… bueno. ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?

- No voy a citas – fue la respuesta inmediata que obtuvo. Se mordió el labio con preocupación y asintió silenciosamente, sin atreverse a levantar la vista y ver al otro hombre.

La respuesta de Kurt había sido un reflejo. Era cierto, no iba a citas. Quedaba con un chico y allí lo dejaba. Pero por una extraña razón se sentía mal rechazar a Blaine. El diseñador se detuvo cerca del joven y tomó su mano para obtener su atención.

- Eso fue rudo y fuera de lugar. Lo siento. Usualmente no voy a citas y no planeo ir a ninguna contigo – Kurt comenzó, haciendo una mueca por cómo sonó. – Aunque podríamos pasar el rato un poco más y hablar algo la próxima vez. Pero no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿está bien? Esto… Nos besamos, dos veces, y eres un buen besador, pero no hay nada más, ¿entendido?

Blaine asintió y le dio una sonrisa descorazonada. Recogió sus cosas y volvió a su apartamento, no sin antes comprar algo de pizza. Tenía amigos que alimentar después de todo.

* * *

- Entonces, ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que Blaine aquí presente ha comprado café para dos personas por lo menos dos veces en estas semanas? ¡Tienes mucho que explicar, Anderson! – dijo Wes, apuntando a su amigo.

Estaban reposando perezosamente en el suelo o desparramados en el sofá o en las sillas, comiendo pizza y bebiendo cerveza. Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir solo: ser capaz de tener pequeñas fiestas como esta con todos. Wes vivía en una residencia, al igual que Trent y ambos tenían compañeros; Nick y Jeff vivían juntos, porque nadie podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido de compartir departamento con alguno de los dos, ya que siempre se los encontrarían teniendo sexo. Finalmente estaban David y Thad, que eran compañeros. Era casi un ritual mensual el reunirse donde Blaine y molestarlo hasta por la cosa más pequeña, pero nunca era por un rumor real.

- Sí, Blaine, ¿podrías explicar por qué te vi con dos cafés en las manos en el parque? – Jeff presionó, sonriendo altaneramente.

- ¿Un parque? No habías dicho nada sobre un parque antes – Blaine lanzó de vuelta, asustado de lo que su amigo pudiera saber.

- Yo… eh… ¡Está bien! ¡Te estaba siguiente y te vi con tus dos cafés y un chico guapo! – terminó por admitir Jeff. No era una sorpresa que el hombre supiera sobre eso. Era peor que la chica en ese show de televisión que sabía todo de todos y lo subía a internet. La única excepción era que Jeff era sólo un acosador.

Nick rodó los ojos con cariño a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mi pequeño Sherlock – el moreno susurró hacia un Jeff rebosante de alegría.

- Él es… justo como dijo Jeff. Es guapo y nos hemos tropezado algunas veces ya – todos silbaron. Inclinó la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo oscuro que apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Blaine tiene un mega enamoramiento por ese hombre! ¡Miren su cara! – el rubio se carcajeó, tirándole algunos M&M's a su amigo.

Los dulces arrojados golpearon la cabeza de Blaine y éste de inmediato respondió con algunas palomitas***, comenzando una batalla a muerte con armas comestibles.

- ¡Caballeros! – Wes advirtió con su voz de líder. Todos se detuvieron, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Ugh… No me siento bien. Creo que comí demasiada pizza – se quejó Blaine, recostándose sobre Trent, quien estaba en el sofá.

- ¡Hombre, eso no está bien! ¡Yo estaba sentado allí! – acusó Trent, moviéndose hasta el suelo.

- Lo siento, sólo tengo un poco de nauseas. ¡Estoy seguro que es por Jeff y sus extrañas elecciones de ingredientes para la pizza! – Bromeó en respuesta.

- ¡Oye! ¡No culpes a la pizza! ¡Culpa a ese estómago que no puede soportar tanta asombrosidad que es mi elección de pizza! – Jeff reclamó, haciendo un puchero para conseguir un beso de Nick.

- Muy bien, chicos, la lista de canciones para el siguiente concierto. ¡Comencémos! – Nick llamó y Wes tomó su computadora y comenzó a planear el evento, mientras el grupo decidía entre las opciones de canciones y Blaine sufría por su dolor de estómago en el sofá.

* * *

Kurt estaba casi dormido cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar, señalándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo. El hombre alcanzó a ciegas su mesa de noche y buscó su teléfono antes de llevarlo consigo y deslumbrarse por él.

**[De Desconocido] **

**¡Hola, soy Blaine! ¡Estoy invitándote oficialmente a nuestro próximo concierto!**

_[Para Blaine]_

_1) ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? 2) ¿Sabes qué hora es? 3) ¿Van a haber otros embarazosos covers de antiguas bandas de chicas?_

**[De Blaine]**

**Molesté a Bas para que me diera tu número. Es alrededor de medianoche, pero creí que tú tenías un reloj en tu celular. Y sí, habrá más de mí avergonzándome mientras canto algunas canciones de chicas.**

_[Para Blaine]_

_Está bordeando lo escalofriante, pero viniendo de ti no me sorprende._

_Bien, estaré allí._

**[De Blaine]**

**:D**

_[Para Blaine]_

_Vete a la cama, Blaine._

**[De Blaine]**

**Lo haré. Buenas noches, hermoso.**

Kurt se quedó viendo el último mensaje por unos buenos cinco minutos, esperando por otro que viniera con una disculpa o cancelando el anterior, pero nada llegó. Reposó en su cama, congelado, con la mano apretada alrededor del celular. Lo apagó y lo dejó en su cama, una sonrisa apareciendo lentamente en su rostro. Cuando Kurt comenzó a sonreír debido a la pequeña palabra, gruñó hacia sí mismo y tomó la almohada de su lado para apagarse.

* * *

_*Mediaslunas:_ En inglés croissant, también conocidos como cachitos, medialunas, cangrejos o cuernitos en Latino América. es una pieza de bollería hojaldrada de origen austriaco, hecha con masa de hojaldre, levadura y mantequilla. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

_**Coco Pops: _Nombre de cereal de chocolate.

_***Palomitas: _En inglés pop corns. También se les dice cabritas aquí en mi país. Son conocidas por comerse en las películas. Hechas de maíz.

* * *

Y eso fue, espero les haya gustado. Trataré de traer el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son realmente lo que me motiva a seguir compartiendo esta maravillosa historia con ustedes.

**Cannelle Vert:** Siento la demora, como ya expliqué, tenía la intención de actualizar muy pronto y eso horrible le ocurrió a mi computador ): Espero que con este cap compense los infartos y la espera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos! Besos.

**Klainefiction: **De nada! Muchas gracias a ti por tu comentario! Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te haya gustado, era necesario compartirla, no? Besos y nos leemos muy pronto! ;D

**cimari: **Insistente? Sí. Molesto? Puede ser. Desafinado? Nunca. Para eso estamos. Yo recuerdo cuando no leía en inglés y las traducciones siempre salvaban un montón, en especial si las historias valían tanto ser leídas como esta. Y ups! Me pillaste, estuve en la ComicCon aquí en Chile. Fui los tres días gratis, gracias a pertenecer a una comunidad de Harry Potter, así que... hay que aprovechar, hahaha. No tengo problemas con el chileno, aunque aquí hable neutralmente. Vo' dale (? Besos y nos leemos!

**Gabriela C:** Suficiente Klaine? Poco a poco va avanzando la situación, espero te haya gustado. Nos leemos!

Y eso sería. Muchas gracias nuevamente, espero sigan ahí.

Un beso y nos leemos más pronto de lo que piensan, no me ausentaré nunca más tanto como esta vez. Nunca abandonaré la historia.

Nera.


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, pero quería adelantar capítulos traducidos para no demorar tanto en el futuro. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y por seguir allí a los que siguen allí.

**Resúmen: **En un mundo en donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece en tu cuerpo, la marca de Kurt ha sido tachada luego de la muerte de la suya. Años después, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con alguien que posee exactamente el mismo nombre de su fallecido destino?

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB y FOX y esta historia, con su respectiva trama, de framby. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción.

**Link de la historia original** (borrar paréntesis): http(:)(/)(/)(scarves)(and)(coffee).(n)(et)(/)(vie wstory).(php)?(sid=78)(86&wa)(rning=20)

**Imágen:** Lurida

Aquí el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 4

_The tide is high_

_(La marea es alta)_

_But I'm holding on_

_(Pero me estoy aferrando)_

_I'm gona be your number one_

_(Voy a ser tu número uno)_

_I'm not the kinda girl_

_(No soy el tipo de chica)_

_Who gives up just like that *Oh no*_

_(Que se rinde de esa forma *Oh no*)_

Kurt se introdujo en el bar justo cuando Blaine comenzaba a cantar la primera canción de la lista. El cantante se veía demasiado entretenido sobre el escenario, para ser alguien que hacía _cover_ a una canción de Blondie, interpretada por Atomic Kitten. Kurt sonrió hacia sí mismo y negó con la cabeza ante el hombre-niño. Blaine estaba extremadamente radiante y teniendo el momento de su vida. Saltaba por todos lados y compartía su micrófono con un chico alto y rubio, que tocaba la guitarra junto al moreno baterista. El guitarrista se veía tan a gusto como el cantante por la elección de la canción y continuaron cantando juntos, el rubio perdiéndose algunas notas aquí y allá.

Kurt observaba a la banda y al cantante líder desde el bar, sentado en un taburete, tal como la primera vez que vio al hombre. Esta noche se tomó su tiempo en escuchar de verdad. La última vez que estuvo aquí sólo buscaba una presa, alguien a quien gentilmente – o no tan gentilmente – seducir hasta su cama. Sin embargo, hoy estaba aquí por un dealgunaforma-conocido o un casi-amigo, así que Kurt se tomó el tiempo de absorber a Blaine, de escucharlo y observarlo al completo, no sólo como un lindo cuerpo y una linda voz, sino que en su totalidad. El hombre era un innato en el escenario, tenía un tipo de presencia escénica que hacía que la multitud quedara fascinada por él y que se obsesionara con cada palabra. También tenía una voz asombrosa, áspera, pero reconfortante, dándole a la canción y a la letra un significado más profundo. Kurt se encontró a sí mismo queriendo saber más sobre él; obtener más de él y dárselo a cambio también. Blaine tenía una voz arrulladora que hacía a Kurt derretirse ante sus pies.

El diseñador sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza; no le iba a gustar ese hombre más allá que como un amigo, estaba allí para ser agradable con él, no para encapricharse. Había tenido enamoramientos antes; nunca terminaban bien y lo sabía. Se sentó nuevamente en su taburete, sólo escuchando la canción y mirando al público en vez de a la banda. No iba a encapricharse con otro hombre, especialmente no de este, dado su nombre.

Esperó que el grupo terminara su actuación y aguardó por Blaine en el bar, para que viniera y lo encontrara. El cantante lo ubicó en cuestión de minutos y se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Hola! Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí. ¿Te gustó la selección? ¿Quieres algo de beber? – cuestionó sin aliento, después de una actuación muy movida.

- Hola, - Kurt respondió sonriendo – ya me serví, gracias. Y tu actuación fue… interesante. ¿Atomic Kitten? ¿En serio? No tienes vergüenza – dijo juguetonamente, chocando con ligereza su hombro con el de Blaine.

- ¡Oye! Escucho a esa banda todo el tiempo.

- Solían usar tops* naranja de cuero falso, Blaine.

- ¡Así que las has escuchado y visto sus videos! – Blaine apuntó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Como sea, Anderson. Tu actuación estuvo bien, por cierto. Pero deberías vetar definitivamente a la persona que escogió la canción de inicio; él o ella tiene pésimo gusto.

Continuaron hablando por horas, sin notar cómo el tiempo volaba, ni a Jeff espiándolos desde el otro extremo del lugar, sonriendo intencionadamente.

- Necesito a mi modelo mañana. ¿Te unes para pasar el rato? – Kurt le preguntó a Blaine, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

- ¿Así que soy tuyo ahora? – el moreno destacó, antes de sonrojarse furiosamente al comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras. – Es decir… sí, genial. Por supuesto. Sólo mándame un mensaje cuando me desees… quiero decir… Mejor me callaré ahora. – Kurt estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse del hombre y su tartamudeo. Era entrañable y lindo. Puso su mano en el hombro de Blaine y lo sacudió levemente para alejar los nervios.

- Está bien. Lo entendí y te mensajearé – tomó sus cosas y se inclinó dentro del espacio de Blaine para poder susurrarle, entrelazando miradas con él – Por cierto, tu pequeño sonrojo: muy lindo.

* * *

Dos días después, Blaine entró en la habitación de Kurt para modelar para él. Después de una hora o dos, recordó la promesa del diseñador y comenzó a cuestionarse qué podría ser preguntar demasiado.

- ¿De dónde eres? – soltó abruptamente, deseando demasiado saber más sobre el hombre.

- No muy lejos de donde eres tú, en realidad. Lima, Ohio. – Kurt respondió, trabajando en unas telas delicadas. Luego de unos segundos, incluso agregó – Pedo sentirte zumbar en preguntas, Blaine. Hazlas, te diré si no quiero responder.

- Okay, está bien – tartamudeó, tomado por sorpresa por la disposición del diseñador a contestar alguna de sus preguntas. – Entonces, cuéntame sobre tus padres. ¿Por favor?

- No hay mucho que decir. Mi papá es mecánico, mi mamá está muerta. – Kurt se encogió de hombros. Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron y éste comenzó a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el diseñador – No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa. – Blaine cerró la boca y con cuidado, escogió sus palabras.

- No iba a disculparme. Iba a decir que nadie debería perder a un ser querido tan joven.

- Gracias – susurró Kurt, esperando por otra pregunta. Cuando ninguna llegó, lo expresó en voz alta - ¿No tienes alguna otra pregunta?

- Las tengo, pero estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría contarme las cosas a tu propio ritmo – respondió con honestidad.

- Una vez más, gracias. Pero puedes preguntar lo que sea. Casi te prometí que contestaría.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo.

Cayeron en un cómodo silencio luego de eso. Blaine perdido en sus pensamientos y Kurt reflexionando sobre qué se sentía cómodo compartiendo.

- Sé que dije que hablaría, y lo haré. Sólo que aún no estoy seguro de qué quiero compartir contigo – el diseñador añadió honestamente. Deseaba lo que Blaine le estaba ofreciendo; quería tiempo y hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo.

- Por supuesto. Estaré aquí cuando estés listo. Mientras tanto, yo podría utilizar a un compañero de estudio. ¿Te juntarías conmigo en la biblioteca mañana? Estamos trabajando en un proyecto personal, pero necesito a alguien que me ayude a centrar mi atención. Una mosca puede distraerme con facilidad.

-No lo presiones, Anderson. Casi nos hemos visto todos los otros días de la semana. No estoy muy seguro de si podría soportarte una vez más – Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, para demostrar que estaba bromeando.

- Pero valgo la pena el riesgo – Blaine contestó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Arrogante. Me gusta. Bien, me arriesgaré.

Blaine hizo un pequeño baile de felicidad en su cabeza. No sólo estaba obteniendo la oportunidad de conocer al hombre, sino que también estaba casi seguro de que el diseñador le estaba alentando a hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, Blaine compró café antes de reunirse con Kurt en la biblioteca. Trabajaron en silencio por horas. Blaine secretamente observaba al hombre frente a él, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible. Unas pocas veces se topó con los ojos de Kurt sobre él y se sonrieron mutuamente. Kurt señaló el trabajo de Blaine una o dos veces en su sesión de estudio, asegurándose de que el cantante estuviera realizándolo y no soñando despierto.

Hicieron eso mismo unas pocas otras veces en el transcurso de la semana. No es que se estuvieran conociéndose mutuamente, en realidad, sino que estaban acostumbrándose el otro, tratando de sentirse cómodos. Y era igual de importante para Blaine. Deseaba que Kurt se sintiera cómodo con él; el hombre tenía paredes más altas que cualquier rascacielos y Blaine no quería que se sintiera atacado y los construyera aún más grandes. Quería que se sintiera relajado y sereno alrededor de él. No importaba cuánto tardara, deseaba la relación, la confianza y la seguridad de una amistad llena de protección. Y si café y sesiones de estudio eran lo que les llevaría a eso, entonces eso sería.

Así fue como terminaron en la casa de Blaine una tarde, sentados en la sala de estar, cada uno trabajando en su proyecto.

- Es algo grande para una sola persona – Kurt espetó después de pasar cinco minutos cuestionándose si era apropiado preguntar o no.

- Uhm… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ah! ¿El lugar? Sí, mi abuela se pone un poco loca, especialmente si se trata de un estudiante/artista en apuros – Blaine respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Amaba su apartamento, aunque a veces era un poco espacioso para él. Era bueno cuando los chicos venían, pero cuando estaba solo el lugar se sentía vacío.

- Me gusta. No porque sea grande ni porque esté muy bien ubicado, sino porque luce como un hogar y no algo salido de una revista. Es agradable. – Kurt lo estaba intentando, estaba tratando hablar justo como había prometido. Asumía que no era sobre él mismo, pero por lo menos ya no estaba dándole respuestas cortas y maliciosas, e incluso comenzaba una conversación.

- Gracias, mi abuela y yo hemos trabajado mucho en él – Kurt miró a Blaine un par de segundos, estudiándolo.

- Tú y tu abuela son bastantes cercanos, ¿no? – Ante la mención de la dama, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine.

- Síp, es la mejor. Es realmente ruda para ser una mujer mayor, pero lo compensa siendo adorable. ¡Esta mujer es un ángel endemoniado! – sonrió con cariño a lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su mente.

- Parece agradable.

No alcanzaron a completar su discusión, ya que la puerta principal se abrió violentamente y tres hombres se introdujeron en la sala.

- ¡Blainey! ¡¿Podrías decirle a Wes que nunca robé su martillo y que esa única vez en Navidad fue sólo una equivocación?! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que había miel en mi bolso y que ese… - Jeff se detuvo de pronto al ver que Blaine no estaba solo, creando una aglomeración en el pasillo. – Eh, hola – el rubio añadió luego de unos segundos.

- Jeff, cariño, ¿podrías moverte un poco?

- Oh, verdad, lo siento. ¡Miren! Blaine tiene compañía – apuntó con maldad, sonriendo pícaramente al tiempo que Nick y Wes se hacían camino a la sala de estar.

- Hola, soy Wesley y estos son Nick y su novio Jeff. Pero puedes ignorar al idiota rubio. Y tú debes ser… - se introdujo a sí mismo y a Nick antes de preguntarse sobre el hombre frente a él.

- Soy Porcelana, un gusto conocerlos a todos. Probablemente debería irme – dijo el diseñador, antes de levantarse y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

- No tienes que hacerlo – Blaine agregó en un susurro, sin querer que el hombre se fuera justo ahora. – Si no te molesta estar rodeado de personas energéticas y sin gracia, por supuesto – bromeó un poco, esperando lograr hacer que el hombre se quedara.

- Yo… uhm…

- Oh, vamos, P. No tenemos idea de quién eres y ya te hemos visto todo el tiempo en el parque y en la cafetería y en el bar. ¡Necesito saber más! – Jeff exclamó, antes de cerrar su boca con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Yo… ¿Qué?

- Ah, sí, tendrás que disculpar a mi novio. Es un poco escalofriante a veces y un gran chismoso, así que luego de verte con Osito Blaine aquí presente, puede que te haya seguido. Te prometo que es inofensivo – Nick explicó con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro, mientras Jeff hacía un mohín e intentaba esconder su vergüenza.

- Me lo figuraba – Kurt murmuró - ¿Es una regla el ser escalofriante de los mil demonios para ser parte de su pandilla?

Wes y Nick estallaron en risas, al tiempo que Blaine hacía un puchero y Jeff ocultaba la cara en el cuello de su novio.

- Bueno, desafortunadamente estos dos están un poco sobre el límite de lo aterrador, pero el resto de nosotros somos perfectamente normales – Wes informó, buscando los ojos de Nick en apoyo. El moreno frotaba la espalda de su pareja, pero sonrió con complicidad a su amigo. – Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada, por cierto – comenzó a excusarse – Estamos acostumbrados a venir y no tocar la puerta o el timbre. Pero podemos irnos o quedarnos todos aquí para pasar la tarde – el hombre ofreció.

- Oh, no, por favor quédense – Kurt dijo – Sólo estábamos estudiando y ya me voy a ir y…

- Tonterías. Nosotros interrumpimos, somos los que deberíamos irnos y para ser honestos, morimos por conocerte; Blaine aquí presente parece no poder dejar de hablar de ti. Jeff, ve a hacer un poco de café, por favor. – Wes dijo con voz muy conciliadora.

Todos se sentaron en la sala de estar, Blaine aún haciendo un mohín y Kurt estando un poco incómodo junto a hombres con los que nunca antes había hablado. Cuando el rubio volvió con una taza de café para cada uno y se sentó en el regazo de su novio, todos comenzaron a hablar, compartiendo historias y dando noticias sobre el resto de la banda. Kurt escuchaba atentamente, sin saber muy bien cómo encajar. Todos ellos se conocían hace tanto tiempo que era difícil seguir cualquier conversación que estuvieran teniendo o dar alguna opinión sin sentirse fuera de ella.

Blaine parecía ver cuán incómodo estaba el diseñador y trataba de cambiar el tema. Nick al parecer también lo comprendía e intencionadamente lo ayudaba. La alegre personalidad de Jeff les daba motivos para reír y luego de unas horas, Kurt pareció relajarse un poco.

- Tengo que irme. Recuerden que necesito su selección de canciones para el próximo concierto de mañana. Nick, cuento contigo, porque sé que Blaine y Jeff lo olvidarán. Porcelana, fue un placer conocerte. Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho con toda nuestra plática – Wes dijo gentilmente y le dio un adiós a todos, antes de desaparecer.

- Así que – Kurt comenzó – no quiero ser entrometido, por lo que siéntanse cómodos con no contestarme si lo desean, pero ¿cómo se conocieron? Son almas gemelas, ¿cierto? – el hombre cuestionó, inseguro de si era correcto preguntarles.

Nick y Jeff intercambiaron una mirada de amor y unieron las manos con sus marcas con más fuerza. Por unos segundos, el mundo alrededor de ellos no existió más y Kurt se sintió como un intruso en un momento muy privado. Era obvio que los dos amantes estaban recordando la primera vez que se vieron.

Lentamente volvieron a la realidad y Jeff pareció hacerle una pregunta silenciosa a su novio, quien asintió levemente.

- ¡Me estampé en su auto! – exclamó, como si fuera la mejor noticia que haya tenido - ¡Real y seriamente destruí su auto! ¡Como, en verdad destruido! – completó, radiante y gesticulando alegremente con su mano libre.

- Lo que mi sobre-excitado novio intenta decir es que la primera vez que nos vimos, se dirigió directo hacia mi auto mientras intentaba aparcar el suyo en el estacionamiento de Dalton. Estaba tan enojado con él, pero luego se disculpó efusivamente por días y días, llevándome hacia donde fuera que necesitara ir. Era nuevo en Dalton y este chico casi me asalta en mi primera semana, antes de convertirse en mi caballero de brillante armadura la siguiente…

- ¡Me tomó cinco minutos saber que era él! Es decir, es sólo cosa de verlo. ¡Por supuesto que mi alma gemela iba a ser así de atractivo! ¡Y es tan adorable también! Pero traté de actuar calmado y correcto para no asustarlo. Después de tres semanas le pedí salir y lo besé mientras sostenía su mano – Jeff continuó con rapidez, reviviendo la historia a medida que la contaba.

- Y luego dijiste mi nombre, mi nombre completo. No compartíamos ninguna clase y nunca te lo había dicho, así que no tenías cómo saber mi nombre completo. Lo soltó abruptamente y ni siquiera esperó a que dijera algo antes de comenzar a saltar por todos lados y a hacer su pequeño baile de felicidad y a gritar para que todo el vecindario supiera que acababa de encontrar a su alma gemela – Nick terminó, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza ante la ridiculez de su novio.

- ¿Qué? Estaba muy feliz, ¿está bien? ¿Puedes culparme? – Jeff preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Por supuesto que no – Nick le dio un besito en los labios y se volvió hacia Kurt y Blaine, quienes los escuchaban silenciosos.

- Es una historia hermosa. Son muy afortunados de haberse encontrado el uno al otro – Kurt dijo, con soledad plasmada en la voz.

- ¡Oh, pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás a la tuya pronto! – Nick ofreció, sin perderse la mirada larga en el rostro de Blaine y la derrotada en el de Kurt.

- Debería irme también – dijo y se levantó con rapidez. – Fue agradable conocerlos y hablar con ustedes. Rómpanse una pierna en su próxima actuación.

Todos dijeron sus adioses y al segundo en el que Kurt se paró fuera del edificio, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. Nick y Jeff se veían tan felices, tan en equilibrio y completos. No quería hacerlo, pero ansiaba a la suya, ansiaba el amor incondicional de su alma gemela, la seguridad de sus brazos y la calidez de su corazón. Kurt estaba contento por la pareja, claro que lo estaba, pero también se sentía amargado y cansado. Estaba cansado de noches sin sueños con extraños y días vacíos.

* * *

**[De Blaine]**

**¡Hey, extraño! No hemos hablado hace unos días, pero estaba pensando, si no estás ocupado, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche del martes conmigo?**

_[Para Blaine]_

_Hola. Sabes que el martes es San Valentín, ¿cierto?_

**[De Blaine]**

**Lo sé, pero estoy completamente solo y no me gusta estar solo en el día V. Además, preferiría pasarlo contigo que en la pequeña fiesta de Wes para corazones solitarios. ¿Entonces? ¿Tú, yo, películas y helado?**

Kurt no tenía intención de pasar el día de San Valentín por su cuenta, pero realmente tampoco quería pasarlo con Blaine. Se sentía como algo que haría una pareja y ellos no eran una, con suerte eran amigos. Pero conociéndose, era o salir con Bas y Puck y encontrar un hombre para follar o pasar una agradable velada con el cantante y, con toda honestidad, Kurt estaba enfermando por tanto sexo sin sentido.

_[Para Blaine]_

_Si cambias helado por cheescake, estoy dentro._

* * *

En la noche del martes, Kurt entró en el hogar de Blaine y se sacó el abrigo por el hombro, su nariz un poco roja debido al frío de afuera.

- Tengo un montón de películas justo al lado del televisor, puedes elegir la que quieras. Voy a calentar nuestra cena. – Blaine dijo, antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Kurt estudió la colección de DVD's de Blaine y escogió una que no fuera demasiado romántica, pero tampoco tan aterradora.

Se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a comer, mientras veían la película.

- Tengo que admitir que esto es mucho mejor que lo que sea que Puck tenía… - el timbre sonó audiblemente y Blaine rodó los ojos.

- ¡Será mejor que no sean Wes o Trent de nuevo! Lo siento, dame un minuto – se excusó y fue hasta la puerta.

Kurt continuó comiendo y viendo la película hasta que escuchó un ruido amortiguado y voces desde la puerta principal. Blaine parecía mantener una profunda conversación con quien fuera que estuviera. Luego de cinco minutos, Kurt se levantó y fue a ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

- Blaine, querido, estoy realmente feliz de que por fin estés echando un polvo, pero mi espalda me está matando, así que déjame entrar ahora.

- Abuelita, sólo no…

- ¿Blaine? – Kurt preguntó. El hombre se volteó, dándole la oportunidad de ver quién estaba en la puerta. Era una pequeña anciana, con un abrigo blanco y parada con orgullo.

- ¡Oh, por dios, bebé! – la anciana chilló, pellizcando sus mejillas - ¡Te conseguiste uno lindo! – la mujer pasó junto al cantante y extendió su mano hacia Kurt. - Soy Suzie, la abuela del pequeñín de aquí. Estoy segura de que él ya te contó todos sobre mí. Así que, cariño, ¿cuál es tu nombre, de dónde eres y qué tamaño de condón usas?

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron y su boca se abrió ante las palabras de la mujer. Blaine se quedó donde estaba, congelado por el shock. Kurt se compuso más rápido que su no-totalmente-amigo y le respondió a su abuela.

- Mi nombre es Porcelana, madam; soy de Ohio, al igual que su nieto. Respecto a la última pregunta, cómpreme un trago y le diré todo lo que quiera saber sobre mis partes privadas – le guiñó un ojo a la mujer, quien sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

- ¡Hecho! Blainey, dos Jack's**. ¡Me siento con suerte esta noche!

Pasaron horas hablando y riendo todos juntos, conversando sobre la infancia de Blaine, pero nunca mencionando a sus padres. La anciana les contó sobre cómo solía viajar todos el tiempo y cómo se enamoró de un italiano un verano y cómo huyeron juntos en un bote. La mujer era chismosa y quizás algo ruda para su edad, pero había vivido llanamente y sus historias eran asombrosas.

- Así que, Porcelana. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi nieto? – la mujer preguntó, bebiendo su cuarto vaso de whiskey. Kurt se movió incómodo en su asiento, viendo a Blaine para buscar algún apoyo, sin embargo el cantante lo miraba expectante, esperando que respondiera.

- Es un músico muy talentoso y un hombre muy confiado en el escenario. Puede deslumbrar a una multitud sólo hablándoles y embelesarlos con una canción y su guitarra. Pero también es muy persistente, inteligente y gracioso, alegre y al borde de lo escalofriante. – Kurt dijo honestamente. Le gustaba el hombre. No estaba listo para admitirlo, no estaba listo para expresarlo en palabras, pero al menos podía darle una respuesta honesta a la pregunta de la mujer.

Suzie cuidadosamente estudió el rostro de su nieto, al tiempo que su amigo contestaba su pregunta. Nunca lo había visto así de tranquilo, en calma y feliz en su vida. Aunque lo que le había impactado era cómo los dos hombres eran en unísono; parecían equilibrarse mutuamente. Con suerte escuchó la respuesta del diseñador, no le importaba. Las palabras podían ser vacías, pero el lenguaje corporal lo era todo para ella, y la forma en la que ambos giraban alrededor del otro, hablaba a gritos.

- ¿Estás planeando pedirle salir pronto, entonces? – los dos jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de la mujer, pero ninguno habló. Después de un momento de silencio, la señora rodó los ojos y los apuntó. – Escuchen aquí, chicos. Obviamente quieren meterse en los pantalones del otro, lo sepan o no. Pero yo también puedo decir que aquí hay más que lujuria entre ustedes dos. Así que junten su mierda y tú, jovencito, – Suzie dijo, volteando hacia Kurt – invítalo a salir como un verdadero caballero, conquista a la mierda fuera de él y trátalo correctamente. Si no lo haces, te sacaré las bolas yo misma. ¿Lo entiendes? – La mandíbula de Kurt crujió, pero el hombre asintió de todas maneras. – Bien. Ahora, puedo verme como una lindura de treinta años, pero muero por llegar a mi cama. Así que, si ustedes, dos almas jóvenes, me disculpan, volveré a mi casa. Pequeñín, llámame alguna vez para saber que no estás muerto por ahí – Blaine asintió también y ayudó a la mujer a salir del edificio, antes de volver al departamento donde el diseñador aún estaba sentado en el sofá.

- Lo siento por lo que sea que haya dicho, sé que ella puede ser demasiado y yo ya estoy acostumbrado, pero se pasó de la raya un par de veces esta noche – Blaine se disculpó, asustado de que su abuela hubiera espantado al hombre.

- Ella tenía razón, de todas maneras. Mereces a alguien que te trate correctamente y te lleve a románticas citas – Kurt espetó.

- Tú podrías ser ese alguien, ¿sabes? – dijo con timidez, sin encontrar los ojos de Kurt. El más alto mordió su labio con preocupación y se puso de pie, antes de invadir el espacio de Blaine.

- Blaine, no podría ser ese alguien. No te trataría bien y no soy romántico. Todo lo que podemos tener es amistad y eso es todo. No lo presiones, por favor – Kurt pidió, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

- ¿Qué tal una cita? Sólo una y si no es lo que esperabas que fuera, entonces no lo volveré a mencionar – ofreció esperanzadoramente.

- No. – dijo con frialdad – No saldré contigo, no te pediré salir ni te consideraré como otra cosa que como un chico agradable que me tiró café encima una vez. Déjalo. Ahora.

Kurt abandonó el lugar rápidamente, sin mirar atrás a su propietario. Blaine fue a la cama casi de inmediato. Apagó la luz, tratando olvidar la jaqueca que aumentaba.

* * *

_*Tops:_ No conozco muy bien al grupo, así que no supe traducir bien a qué se refería Kurt con esta palabra. Podía ser la parte superior de un bikini, un corsé o, como me pareció mejor a mí, de esas poleras/camisetas sin mangas.

_**Jack's:_ Una marca muy popular de Whiskey.

* * *

La canción con la que comienza el capítulo es esta: Youtube/watch?v=u8CMsQ-p1ls

* * *

Y eso sería, queridísimos lectores. Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por comentar, seguir, agregar a favoritos y leer. Son los mejores! Nos vemos pronto!

**cimari:** Cada vez la relación avanza más y Blaine nunca se dará por vencido. Es persistente el cabro, jajaja. Mi pc aún está muerto, pero ahora le robo el suyo a mi mamá y es mucho más cómodo. Además que estoy traduciendo en papel, a la antigua, así que puede que me demore un poquito más, pero por lo menos no lo perderé y agrega correcciones a la historia. Nos leemos pronto, lectora chilena, hahaha. Gracias por tu comentario (L)

Nos leemos!

Besos, Nera.


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola, hola! A que no me esperaban tan pronto! Pues les digo de inmediato que los capítulos van a ser actualizados así desde ahora, ya que logré encontrar el ritmo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Espero que con este capítulo se aclaren algunas dudas que sé que tienen.

**Resúmen: **En un mundo en donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece en tu cuerpo, la marca de Kurt ha sido tachada luego de la muerte de la suya. Años después, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con alguien que posee exactamente el mismo nombre de su fallecido destino?

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB y FOX y esta historia, con su respectiva trama, de framby. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción.

**Link de la historia original** (borrar paréntesis): http(:)(/)(/)(scarves)(and)(coffee).(n)(et)(/)(vie wstory).(php)?(sid=78)(86&wa)(rning=20)

**Imágen:** Lurida

Sin nada más que decir, aquí el 5to capítulo!

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 5

Dos días después, Nick y Jeff, acompañados por Sebastian se detuvieron donde Blaine, llevando café y bocadillos. Entraron por su cuenta y se encaminaron a la sala de estar, donde Blaine se encontraba recostado en el sofá.

- Bueno, te ves como la mierda – Sebastian indicó, antes de dejarse caer en una silla.

- 'la a ti también – Blaine murmuró. Nick se le acercó y con preocupación posó su mano en la frente del catante.

- No te ves muy bien, Blaine. No tienes fiebre y pareces principalmente cansado. ¿Quieres que llamemos a un doctor?

- 'stoy bien – dijo Blaine, abrazando su almohada con fuerza. Jeff se sentó junto al sofá, cerca del rostro de su amigo.

- Hombre, ¿necesitas algo?

- Sólo estoy cansado. ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? – Blaine se sentó en el sofá, haciendo espacio para sus amigos. La pareja se sentó junta, acurrucándose muy cerca.

- Queríamos pasar por aquí. ¡No nos hemos visto en lo que parece una eternidad! – Jeff respondió, mientras Sebastian leía superficialmente una revista con gesto aburrido.

- ¿Qué hay con el guante? – preguntó el último, apuntando la mano izquierda de Blaine.

- Olvidé comprar base, así que lo uso para esconder mi marca – Blaine respondió adormilado.

- Típico de ti. Así que, ¿qué pasa? – Nick cuestionó.

- Nada, en realidad – Jeff miró a su amigo y se volvió completamente hacia él.

- Blainers, recuerda que te conocemos. Ahora, ¡dime qué está ocurriendo! Esos pantalones son los pantalones de "necesito mimos y amor" – Blaine rodó los ojos y miró a Sebastian. Cuando vio que el hombre estaba muy interesado en su revista, contentó.

- Le pedí salir a Porcelana – el rubio automáticamente comenzó a rebotar en el sofá, aplaudiendo y sonriendo con felicidad.

- ¡Eso es tan genial! Se ven tan lindos juntos y…. – Nick posó su mano en el brazo de su novio, el toque actuando como botón de apagado. Blaine desvió la vista y susurró.

- Dijo que no y me informó que nunca me iba a ver como algo más que como un amigo. Yo sólo… - volvió a ver a Sebastian, quien seguía sin prestarles atención. Blaine no quería que el hombre los oyera. Porcelana era su compañero de piso, después de todo. – Sólo no sé cómo actuar con él. Yo quiero… es decir.

- ¡Tú quieres seducirlo y besarlo y acurrucarte con él y hacer hermosos bebés gay! – Jeff susurró, aún feliz. El moreno lo miró, pero después de un rato, asintió levemente.

- Vas a tener que ponerle sexualidad a tu juego. Agregar un poco de cuero. También dejar de lado el corbatín; te hace ver como de 12 y no estoy seguro de que él esté dentro del tipo "Papi pervertido" – Sebastian gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación, en tono aburrido. Los tres hombres en el sofá giraron la cabeza para mirarlo y él se encogió de hombros. – Mira, él escoge un hombre, lo folla y es todo. No se va a enamorar de tu pequeño y dulce coqueteo. Le gusta el sexo y la tensión sexual. Dale eso, pruébalo y será tuyo por una noche.

El ceño de Blaine se frunció, al tiempo que la pareja volteaba a ver su reacción. Abrazó la almohada contra su pecho y preguntó con timidez.

- Aún así, ¿qué tal si quiero algo más que una noche?

- Se un maldito dios del sexo, no lo sé. Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí – el más alto respondió con exasperación, volviendo a tu artículo. Jeff tomó la mano de Nick entre las suyas y enfrentó a Blaine.

- Blaine, ¿qué hay de tu…

- No lo sé. Yo sólo… es insufrible, desagradable y rudo, no me habla y la mayoría del tiempo me grita, pero… lo está intentando y, no lo sé, yo… es complicado – suspiró.

- Oye, está bien. No necesitas tener todas las respuestas. Te gusta el hombre, eso es obvio, no te provoques una jaqueca por nada. ¿Está bien?

Blaine sonrió y asintió un poco, sus ojos bajando. Jeff se movió alrededor de Blaine y ambos, Nick y él, lo jalaron en un abrazo, dejando que el hombre descansara un poco.

Cuando Blaine despertó, estaba cubierto por una manta y tenía una pequeña nota pegada en la frente, cortesía de Jeff Sterling, asumió. Pensó en lo que Sebastian le había dicho, en lo que la pareja trató de preguntarle y suspiró audiblemente. Todo era muy confuso, pero realmente quería ser más cercano a Porcelana. Blaine meditó sobre el tema por horas y mandó un mensaje a su amigo, mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Kurt no tenía idea de por qué Sebastian insistió en que se encontraran en el bar. Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que habló con Blaine y sabía muy bien que él y su banda tocaban esta noche. El diseñador sólo esperaba no tener que interactuar con él. No quería hablar con el hombre, no quería que se volviera más cercano, pero al mismo tiempo el cantante cavó un hueco en el alma de Kurt, de una forma que nada ni nadie había hecho antes. El castaño esperó por su amigo, mientras más y más personas se acumulaban en el ya repleto lugar.

Las luces se apagaron y la banda entró en el escenario. Kurt no vio a Blaine en un principio, pero cuando lo hizo, su mandíbula cayó y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. El líder vestía unos muy, muy apretados pantalones de cuero blanco, con botas altas hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta de cuero blanca, con nada debajo. Un largo collar resbalaba contra su pecho desnudo con cada paso que daba. Kurt no podía apartar la mirada. El hombre se veía como un dios del sexo, los pantalones abrazando su trasero y muslos excepcionalmente. Blaine tomó su micrófono y asintió a su banda, la cual empezó a tocar.

_When you came the air went out_

_(Cuando tú entraste, el aire salió)_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_(Y cada sombra se llenó de dudas)_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_(No sé quién te crees que eres)_

_But before the night is trough_

_(Pero antes de que la noche acabe)_

Blaine cantaba lentamente en voz grave, buscando los ojos del diseñador en la multitud. En el segundo en que los encontró, entrecruzó miradas con él y murmuró en el micrófono.

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

El cantante sostuvo su micrófono y cruzó el escenario, moviendo las caderas y pasando la mano por su cabello. Podía sentir la atención de la multitud aumentando, podía sentir cuánto irradiaba su lujuria, por la forma en que algunos hombres y mujeres reaccionaban cada vez que su voz descendía.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_(Soy del tipo que se sienta arriba en su habitación)_

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

_(El corazón enfermo y ojos llenos de azul)_

_I don't know what you've done to me, _

_(No sé qué es lo que me has hecho)_

_But I know this much is true:_

_(Pero sé que esto es muy cierto:)_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

Blaine lamió sus labios meticulosamente, antes de morderlos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su cuello, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera y sus caderas ondularan con cada nota. La tensión en el bar era sofocante y Blaine podía percibir todos los ojos mantenerse en su sudoroso, resbaladizo y desnudo pecho, al mismo tiempo en que pasaba sus manos por él, enredando sus dedos juguetonamente en su collar. Llevó a su cabeza de vuelta al micrófono y susurró con seducción, mientras entrelazaba sus ojos con los del diseñador.

_When you came in the air went out_

_(Cuando llegaste, el aire se fue)_

_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_

_(Y todas esas sombras se llenaron de dudas)_

El cantante sonrió con picardía y cambió su vista hacia otro hombre entre la gente. Y continuó.

_I don't know who you think you are_

_(No sé quién te crees que eres)_

_But before the night is trough_

_(Pero antes de que la noche acabe)_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo)_

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_(No sé qué es lo que me has hecho)_

_But I know this much is true_

_(Pero sé que esto es muy cierto)_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo)_

Se aseguró de terminar su canción mientras miraba a algún extraño en la multitud, esquivando deliberadamente los ojos de Porcelana. Con cuidado se presionó contra la plataforma del micrófono, mordiéndose el labio y sonriéndole presuntuoso al desconocido. Pudo ver al hombre sonrojarse y gruñir con frustración y lujuria.

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_(No sé qué es lo que me has hecho)_

_But I know this much is true_

_(Pero sé que esto es muy cierto)_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo)_

Saltó del escenario y se encaminó hacia el público, lo suficiente cerca del bar, pero también lo suficientemente próximo al escenario para oír a la banda a la perfección. Escogió un lugar donde sabía que el diseñador podría verlo y comenzó a bailar solo, balanceando sus caderas y moviendo sensualmente su cuerpo. Con rapidez un hombre se posicionó detrás él y lo tomó por las caderas, haciendo que se mecieran a un ritmo tentador. Sus cuerpos estaban alineados con el del otro y, con lentitud, Blaine se volteó para posar sus manos en el cuello del hombre, atrayéndolo más cerca. Se movieron juntos, estrujándose mutuamente por unos segundos. El hombre bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Blaine y lo atrajo aún más, golpeando levemente sus frentes.

Kurt miraba a Blaine con intensidad. El joven se balanceaba cerca e íntimamente con el extraño, sus cuerpos presionándose, casi follándose en la pista. Blaine estaba incluso más sexy que en el escenario, su cuerpo bailando y siguiendo la canción, moviéndose con cada golpe de ritmo, ondulando las caderas y recorriendo con las manos su cuerpo y el del desconocido. Kurt lamió sus labios cuando notó el sudor resbalando por el torso de Blaine. El hombre lucía deliciosamente peligroso. Sin embargo todo estaba muy mal, por diferente razones. Los primeros pensamientos de Kurt fueron un gruñido y posesivo: _mío_. La actitud de Blaine no era característica de él y era también perturbadoramente errónea.

Kurt cruzó la pista y tomó la mano del moreno, jalándolo con él hasta el baño. Entró en el cuarto y le gruñó a los hombres que estaban allí:

- ¡Fuera! – Todos se detuvieron y salieron con rapidez. Kurt bloqueó la puerta y se volteó para ver a Blaine. Se maniobró hacia el lavabo y llevó una mano en una caricia hacia la mejilla del joven - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaine? – preguntó, mientras comenzaba a remover cuidadosamente un poco del delineador que se le había corrido durante el baile.

- Divirtiéndome y esperando tener suerte esta noche. ¿Qué hay de ti? – respondió altanero, una sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt lo miró y frunció un poco el ceño, antes de repetir.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaine? – tomó el mentón del chico e inclinó su cabeza, para que no tuviera otra opción que mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exhaló con preocupación.

Los hombros de Blaine cayeron en vergüenza y apartó la vista, sin ser capaz de sostener la mirada del diseñador.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas? – cuestionó con enojo – No es como si yo te importara. Sólo soy un amigo de desecho. Sólo te intereso cuando te puedo ser útil o cuando estoy a punto de follar con un extraño en medio de una multitud borracha.

Kurt dejó ir la barbilla de Blaine, sin reconocer lo que el hombre acababa de decir. Había dado en el clavo; era la verdad, pero dolía escucharla tan claramente. Mordió su labio, para prevenirse a sí mismo de decir algo y silenciosamente removió todo el maquillaje que el chico tenía en el rostro. Blaine no dijo nada tampoco y se dejó ser cuidado, dejando escapar cortos suspiros de rabia.

- No eres un amigo desechable…

- Oh, sí, ni siquiera soy un amigo. Ahora, si me disculpas, hay un hombre que quiere llevarme a casa – Blaine empujó a Kurt lejos de él y marchó hasta la puerta. Kurt lo detuvo tomando su mano y con suavidad se ubicó detrás de él, de modo que su espalda estuviera pegada a su pecho. Suspiró y dejó su frente caer contra la cabeza del más bajo.

- Déjame llevarte a casa. No… no te vayas con él – Kurt movió sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Blaine y lo atrajo más, abrazándolo por detrás firmemente. No tenía idea por qué la necesidad de retener a Blaine lejos de ese hombre era tan fuerte. Todo lo que sabía era que si Blaine se iba a casa con ese desconocido, lo iba a destruir. La mera idea de eso congelaba su corazón y un blanco y frío pánico invadía su estómago. – Por favor, vete conmigo – repitió, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Blaine llevó sus manos sobre las del diseñador y las entrelazó, al tiempo que dejaba que el enojo muriera.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería? – preguntó tranquilo. Kurt levemente giró al hombre, tratando de mantener sus manos unidas y besarlo en los labios gentil y con desespero a la vez, intentando que Blaine comprendiera todo lo que él no, con el beso.

- No lo sé. No sé por qué deberías irte conmigo y no con él, pero por favor. Yo… yo no quiero que lo hagas, Blaine.

Blaine miró al hombre frente a él. El diseñador era la imagen de la confusión, deseo y desesperación. Era claro que nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido para él y que estaba luchando contra todo su ser para decir esas palabras. No tenía sentido para Blaine tampoco. Bailar con el desconocido había estado tan mal en tantos niveles. Y luego el castaño le había pedido que no lo hiciera y que se fuera con él en su lugar. Blaine no sabía que necesitaba esas palabras hasta que las escuchó. La calidez de los brazos del diseñador alrededor de él y sus ojos suplicantes lo atontaban.

- No lo entiendo – el cantante confesó, Kurt dejó ir las manos de Blaine y recorrió con las suyas el pelo rizado del hombre frente a él, acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello y atrayendo su cabeza, besándolo ligeramente una y otra vez, susurrando entre besos.

- Tampoco lo entiendo, por favor. Blaine. Ve a casa conmigo.

Blaine se permitió acoger al más alto, sus brazos sosteniéndolo con firmeza, y se inclinó ante el contacto.

- Ok. Sí, está bien, vámonos. Pero, ¿podemos ir a mi casa? No quiero estar con más gente esta noche.

- Claro.

Se soltaron y rápidamente salieron del baño. Una larga fila de hombres enojados deseando entrar les gruñó. Pero ninguno de los dos escuchó y no pasó mucho antes de que salieran del bar y tomaran un taxi. Se sentaron muy cerca, sin soltar la mano del otro, la noche envolviéndolos y la luz de los faroles arrullándolos en una paz calma.

Silenciosamente entraron en el edificio de Blaine y luego en su piso, sin molestarse en encender las luces. Kurt guió a Blaine hasta su habitación y lo recostó en su cama, su cabeza cayendo contra las almohadas. Kurt se posó sobre él, con su propia cabeza justo debajo de su mentón, una mano arriba de su pecho.

- ¿Sostenme? – pidió Kurt. Los brazos de Blaine instantáneamente lo rodearon, abrazándolo más cerca, y sosteniéndolo en un necesitado mimo.

Se quedaron así, silenciosos, por minutos o tal vez horas, escuchando el latido del otro, apaciguados por su olor, dejándose estar en calma y anclados por los brazos y el cuerpo del otro.

- Deberíamos dormir; ha sido una larga y ajetreada noche – Blaine manifestó, al tiempo en que Kurt afianzaba su agarre en su brazo. Una pacífica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine y se acercó a besar la frente del diseñador – Quiero dormir contigo esta noche. Quiero sostenerte cerca de mí, si eso está bien.

Kurt estaba completamente perdido con lo que estaba ocurriendo hoy. Nada tenía sentido y de alguna forma todo estaba perfectamente claro. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en algo y para analizarlo todo. Por una vez quería rendirse, dejarse querer y tomar lo que ansiaba. Los fuertes brazos alrededor de él lo sostenían con firmeza; era como si Kurt no estuviera lo suficiente cerca a pesar de lo mucho que estaban presionados contra el otro. El simple gesto le hacía sentir protegido, importante y amado. El hombre cerró los ojos y apreció el momento, cuidadosamente tomándose el tiempo para absorber los sentimientos. Quería ser capaz de recordar este instante; quería recordar cómo se sentía ser atesorado de esta forma.

- Sí, por favor – Kurt susurró, asustado de romper lo que sea que estaba pasando. Lentamente se sentó en el regazo de Blaine y removió la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejándose la camiseta de debajo. Se puso de pie y se sacó los pantalones y zapatos, quedándose con su ropa interior, y volvió a la cama. Blaine se lo había quitado todo a excepción de su ropa interior y rebuscaba en su gaveta un par de pantalones de pijama. Una vez que encontró uno, le pasó otro a Kurt y esperó a que lo tomara, éste se lo puso con rapidez. El diseñador se arrodilló en la cama, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Blaine gateó en el lecho y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Kurt se sentó a horcadas en el cantante y empezó a pasar las manos por su cabello rizado, arañando y acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Aún estaban en silencio y cada movimiento era inseguro y tentativo. No sabían qué esperar de la noche ni del otro hombre. Todo era muy sobrecogedor y confuso para los dos. Kurt salpicaba besos en el cuello de Blaine, sonsacando gemidos y lloriqueos del cantante.

Las manos de Blaine volaron hasta la cintura de Kurt, tratando de liberarlo de su camiseta.

- ¡No! – gritó, saltando lejos de Blaine – Yo… - comenzó, asustado de decir algo. Sacarse la camiseta significaría que Blaine sería capas de ver la marca tachada, la señal de que había perdido más de lo que pretendía y Kurt no quería que sucediera. Era su secreto que mantener. Nadie sabía, además de su padre, que él no sólo no tenía a su alma gemela, sino que no tenía otra marca en su piel. No podía exponerse de esa forma, no esta noche, no en frente de Blaine.

- Hey, lo siento, no debería haber… No sé qué estamos haciendo. No sé qué está pasando. Lo siento. Sólo acurruquémonos y durmamos, ¿está bien? – Blaine ofreció tentativamente. El diseñador asintió levemente y ambos se recostaron en la cama, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible.

Blaine despertó primero en la mañana y sonrió con calidez ante el hombre en sus brazos. El diseñador tenía una pierna enredada con la de él y un brazo estirado sobre su cintura, inmovilizándolo en la cama. Blaine comenzó a acariciar su cabello, arañándolo un poco. Kurt rozó su nariz en la curva del cuello de Blaine y tomó un profundo respiro, antes de besarlo bajo el mentón.

- No entres en pánico, por favor – Blaine casi suplicó, mientras sentía a Kurt despertar.

- No 'stoy 'n pánico – murmuró adormilado.

- Ok, bien – dijo, antes de, nuevamente, atraer al hombre más cerca, reforzando el abrazo. Desde su explosión en el baño la noche anterior y el comienzo de lo que sea que esto fuera, el otro chico no podía estar lo suficiente cerca de él. Blaine lo quería lo más cerca posible, deseaba sostenerlo y nunca dejarlo ir, quería estar envuelto en él y sólo él. Lo quería a él. El corazón de Blaine se detuvo un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Al mismo tiempo Kurt comenzó a dibujar patrones en su brazo y Blaine llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba lo que eso significaba. Él quería a ese hombre, tan simple como eso. Quería amarlo y ser amado por él. La noche pasada y esta mañana fueron confusas, por decir lo menos, pero al menos aclaraba una cosa: era mucho más que un encaprichamiento para Blaine – Quiero que…

- Sí – Kurt respondió, sin dejar que Blaine terminara su frase. El cantante se irguió un poco para mirar a Kurt a los ojos.

- Ni siquiera sabes qué iba a decir – dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

- Me ibas a pedir salir. En una cita – contestó, sus ojos entrelazados con los del otro hombre, antes de murmurar – Y mi respuesta es: sí.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! Fue un capítulo bastante difícil de traducir, disculpen cualquier error o incoherencia.

Pronto volveré con el próximo capítulo! Nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir traduciendo (por mucho que suene a cliché de escritora.

**cimari: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, querida mía. El capítulo anterior estuvo lleno de momentos incómodos, pero valen la pena. Yo adoro a Suzie, aunque hay que aprender a quererla, es un poco entrometida... La canción es buena y me los imagino cantándola, definitivamente! Que estés bien y espero te haya gustado este capítulo! Nos leemos!

Un beso enorme a todos, gacias por seguir allí. Nos leemos muuy pronto!

Nera.


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola, hola a todos! Una semana desde el capítulo anterior y siento que fue demasiado tiempo. Mis disculpas si también lo sintieron así, es que el siguiente capítulo es enorme y demasiado intenso, y no quería publicar este sin haber dejado el siguiente traducido.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, son los mejores!

Ah! En el capítulo anterior olvidé poner la canción que Blaine canta. Ya la adivinaron por allí, pero de todas formas se las indico. Era "Bad Things" de Jace Everett, pero también muy conocida por ser la intro de la serie True Blood. Para escucharla, Youtube/watch?v=t0eQL5R3bw4 . Es buenísima!

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB y FOX y esta historia, con su respectiva trama, de framby. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción.

**Link de la historia original** (borrar paréntesis): http(:)(/)(/)(scarves)(and)(coffee).(n)(et)(/)(vie wstory).(php)?(sid=78)(86&wa)(rning=20)

**Imágen:** Lurida

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6! Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 6

Blaine llevaba esperando unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos y Porcelana aún no estaba allí. Al principio el cantante pensó que sólo estaba atrasado. Era noche de martes, después de todo; el diseñador tenía clases todo el día. Tal vez sólo había tenido un mal día y llegaba tarde. Blaine se dijo eso por diez minutos, ojeando la puerta cada vez que se abría, esperando ver al hombre castaño entrando, decepcionándose. Después de veinte minutos, Blaine comenzó a pensar que tal vez le había ocurrido algo. Los accidentes ocurren todos los días. Tal vez se había caído y se rompió un brazo, o puede que no se sintiera bien. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Blaine empezó a creer que el hombre simplemente no iba a llegar y que había sido plantado sin ninguna razón, además del hecho de que no le atraía de la forma en la que Blaine se sentía atraído por el diseñador. Se sentó allí, reflexionando una y otra vez sobre el cómo podría haber sido diferente, cómo podría haberlo hecho funcionar de verdad. Porque no era sólo una atracción, lo que ellos compartieron luego de ese concierto era mucho más que atracción física; era mucho más profundo e incluso si Blaine no tenía palabras para describirlo, sí sabía cómo se había sentido esa noche.

Esperó un poco más, obteniendo lastimeras miradas por parte de la mesera. Podía verla por el rabillo del ojo y cada vez lo apuñalaba más profundo. El diseñador no iba a venir, porque Blaine no era lo que necesitaba o quería. Se había engañado a sí mismo con esto, imaginando cosas que no estaban allí y convirtiéndolo en algo que no era. Porcelana no iba a venir, porque Blaine no era suficiente para él.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó momentos después, tapando su nariz, al tiempo que corría al baño más cercano. Se miró en el espejo y vio una abundante línea roja yendo desde su nariz hasta su mentón, su mano cubierta de sangre. Nunca le había pasado, Blaine no era un sangrador de nariz, así que realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer. Se quedó allí, frente al lavabo, pellizcando su nariz con una mano y llenándola de pañuelos con la otra, aguardando a que se detuviera.

* * *

Kurt entró en el restaurante casi una hora tarde. Así no planeaba que su cita transcurriera y deseó que Blaine hubiera esperado por él.

- Uhm, hola. Alguien está, ojalá, aún esperando por mí. ¿Mesa para Anderson? – Kurt preguntó, casi disculpándose. No se perdió la mirada de la mesera cuando revisó el libro.

- Ha estado esperando por casi una hora, para que sepas – la mujer dijo, mientras lo dirigía hasta la mesa. – Comprendo que no es de mi incumbencia, pero deberías haberlo visto por los últimos veinte minutos. Empieza a tratarlo bien y no escupiré en tu comida. – Las cejas de Kurt se elevaron ante las palabras de la mujer y asintió tímidamente. – Acaba de ir al baño, debería salir en un minuto. Espero que no sea una espera tan larga para ti – la mujer dijo, antes de volver con sus otros clientes. Kurt se sentó impactado, sintiéndose como un pequeño niño siendo sacudido por pintar en la pared. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y aguardó a que Blaine volviera, sin atreverse a mirar por los alrededores en caso de que se encontrara con los ojos de la mesera.

Después de diez minutos de espera, Kurt se levantó y fue a ver si Blaine estaba bien. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y entró al baño, presenciando a Blaine murmurando hacia sí mismo, de pie frente al lavabo, una mano llena de pañuelos cubiertos de sangre mientras que la otra apuntaba a su propio reflejo.

- Blaine, ¿estás bien? – Kurt se acercó, absorbiendo toda la escena. Blaine tenía en las manos, barbilla y camiseta llenas de sangre y probablemente había utilizado todo el rollo de confort. – Oh, Blaine, déjame ayudarte.

Blaine saltó un poco ante la voz del hombre. Cuando vio quién era, una mirada mortificada apareció en su rostro y se alejó, mientras Kurt se movía más cerca.

- No, sólo… yo puedo hacerlo, vuelve a la mesa. Estaré ahí en un minuto – argumentó apartándose cuando Kurt trató de alcanzarlo, sólo para recibir una mirada fulminante por parte del hombre.

- No te voy a dejar solo así como estás. Déjame ayudarte. – Blaine rodó los ojos y con reticencia dejó que Kurt se encargara. Con cuidado tomó los pañuelos de las manos de Blaine para evaluar el sangrado. No era bueno, pero no había necesidad de ir al hospital. – Okay, Blaine, inclina un poco tu cabeza. Así, justo así. – Kurt ayudó a Blaine, sosteniendo la cabeza del cantante con sus manos, al tiempo en que aplicaba un pañuelo en su nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

Le tomó unos segundos a Blaine percatarse de lo cerca que estaban. Habían estado a esa distancia antes, pero esta vez estudió el rostro del hombre aún más cerca. Para ponerlo simple, era hermoso. Pero la belleza del joven no lo era todo y Blaine, rápidamente, se encontró relajándose ante su contacto y presencia. Era reconfortante estar cerca de él. Blaine descubrió que ser ayudado por el diseñador lo hacía sentir protegido, mientras que podía dejar ir todas sus preocupaciones y el dolor que tenía. Nada importaba en realidad. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no registró que el diseñador le estaba hablando.

- Lo siento, ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir? – Kurt sonrió juguetonamente y agitó la cabeza un poco hacia el hombre.

- Acabo de decir que la hemorragia se detuvo y que puedes acercarte al lavabo, para que pueda limpiarte un poco. – Blaine se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió, antes de hacer lo que le dijeron. Kurt con cuidado lavó su barbilla y su nariz, arrugando la propia en concentración, y una vez más Blaine no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con descaro. - Okay, lava tus manos y estamos listos para irnos – cuando todo estuvo hecho, Kurt le puso su chaqueta a Blaine y la abrochó. Blaine lo miró, confundido. – No querrás salir allí con una camiseta cubierta de sangre. Esto ayudará. – Kurt respondió, guiñándole un ojo y tomando su mano. Los guió de vuelta a la mesa y esperó por la mesera que a que volviera, no que tuviera muchas ganas de verla.

- Lo siento mucho. Acabo de arruinar la cita y no es nada como lo había planeado. Se suponía que entrarías y yo habría corrido la silla para ti, habríamos ordenado mucho vino y hablado de cosas tontas, y en vez de eso, nos llené a los dos de sangre. Lo siento tanto, tanto…

- Blaine, – Kurt lo interrumpió – no tienes que disculparte por nada. Yo debería ser el que pidiera disculpas. Llegué muy, muy tarde y ni siquiera te mandé un mensaje o algo y justo como nuestra encantadora mesera me señaló, tuviste que esperar por mi todo este tiempo.

- ¿Ella hizo eso? – Blaine cuestionó sonriendo un poco y frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que te has ganando una fan o un guardaespaldas, porque ella casi me desolla vivo. – Blaine estalló en carcajadas y secó un par de lágrimas. – Hey, no te atrevas a reírte. Fue aterrador, ¡ella fue aterradora! Pensé por un momento que iba a morir. ¡Incluso me amenazó con escupir en mi comida! – Esto sólo logró que Blaine riera con más fuerza y que obtuviera la atención de dicha mesera – Oh, dios, Blaine, viene hacia nosotros, me va a matar. – Kurt susurró segundos antes de que la mujer llegara hasta su mesa.

- ¿Todo bien por acá? – preguntó, obviamente no interesada en el bienestar de Kurt. Blaine asintió y trató de ocultar su sonrisa. – Okay, bien. Entonces, ¿qué será?

Cuidadosamente tomó la orden de Blaine y se volteó hacia Kurt, sin siquiera hablarle o mirarlo. Cuando terminó, levantó su cabeza de pronto, entrecerrando los ojos e informándole a Kurt que estaba vigilándolo, con dos dedos apuntándose a sí misma y luego a él, amenazadoramente. En el momento en que ella se dio vuelta, Kurt dejó escapar un respiro y Blaine se rió de nuevo.

- ¡Deja de reír! No es gracioso, ¿la viste? – Cuando Blaine no se detuvo, se enterró en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo un mohín.

- Okay, okay. Me estoy deteniendo ahora. Pero tienes que admitir que fue divertidísimo. – El diseñador negó con la cabeza y se inclinó más cerca de la mesa.

- No, no lo fue, estoy asustado de por vida. No vamos a volver a este lugar nunca más – se sonrieron con dulzura antes de que Kurt hablara de nuevo. – No tuve la oportunidad de acabar lo que estaba diciendo. Quiero decirte que no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada. Yo fui el que llegó atrasado y si es tan importante para ti, dejaré que corras mi silla la próxima vez – Kurt se quedó en un silencio de muerte por un minuto antes de soltar abruptamente – Es decir, si quieres que haya una segunda vez y si no lo quieres, está bien también. Quiero decir…

- Está bien. – Blaine respondió, mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, me encantaría que hubiera otra vez, incluso si con suerte estamos comenzando esta – ambos asintieron para sí mismo y dejaron que todo tomara su lugar. Blaine no se atrevió a decir nada y bajó la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, casi encendido de felicidad ante la mención de una segunda cita.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la mesera volvió con sus órdenes.

- Disfrútalo, querido. Mientras que tú, alégrate de que no le hice nada a tu comida – con eso, se alejó.

- ¡Ves! – el hombre más alto señaló, al tiempo que Blaine negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo. – Bien. Así que dime, ¿cómo fue estar en secundaria con Sebastian Smythe, de todas las personas? – Blaine gruñó y arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

- Fue horrible. No me malentiendas, puede ser tolerable cuando quiere, pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo fue insufrible. No puedo contar cuántas veces escondió _ese_ tipo de juguetes en mi cuarto y me golpeó. Robó el martillo de Wes, que es como una extensión de él mismo, porque quería ser capitán en vez del capitán.

Hablaron de la secundaria y de cómo participaron en las mismas competencias sin encontrarse con el otro, cuando aquí en Nueva York sí lo habían hecho, varias veces. Blaine habló de sus amigos, del enlace entre Nick y Jeff y de los Warblers.

- Ellos son como tu familia – Kurt declaró, tomando la pieza de información.

- Realmente lo son. Por mucho tiempo, ellos fueron lo único que tuve. Diablos, aún lo son. Ellos y mi abuela. Están locos y son completamente disfuncionales, pero cada familia lo es, creo. – Blaine respondió, con un desesperado encogimiento de hombros.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, antes de preguntar con cuidado.

- Nunca hablas de tus padres, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. No hay mucho que decir. – Blaine no levantó la vista, apretó los ojos y espero que le llegara algún tipo de valor. En su lugar sintió una suave mano deslizarse en la suya y darle un apretón reconfortante. De forma automática abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con unos color cielo justo sobre él. Fue todo lo que necesitó para volver a hablar – Nunca tuvieron un real interés en mí. Siempre pensé que era sólo porque no me amaban, o porque no era nada como mi hermano. Descubrí, tiempo después, que era porque soy gay. – Blaine dijo sin alterar la voz, como si fuera normal que ocurriera. Kurt se sintió herido por el chico frente a él, quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser amado al completo y aceptado por sus padres por ser quien era. Obtuvo amor por otra parte, gracias a dios. Pero el amor de un padre no es algo a lo que tuvieras que renunciar. Kurt comenzó a dibujar círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Blaine, esperando que pudiera ayudarlo un poco. – Cuando mi abuela lo descubrió, les arrojó mucha mierda. Bueno, quiero decir, le dio una cachetada a mi papá demasiado fuerte para ser una mujer mayor. Ese día gritó por toda la casa y cuando hubo terminado con las obscenidades, tomó mi brazo y me llevó fuera de ella y dentro de su limosina y nunca volvimos. Ellos no trataron de contactar conmigo nunca más y nunca los volví a ver. Eso es lo que más duele, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera lucharon por recuperarme. Estuvieron satisfechos cuando me fui.

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso – Kurt contestó, masajeando su mano.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo y no es para nada material de una primera cita. ¿Pasó algo divertido en tus clases hoy?

Y justo así volvieron a los temas ligeros. Se sentía tan natural para Kurt, estar ahí y hablar con Blaine. Era fácil y se sentía tan cómodo. Blaine estaba balbuceando frente a él y hablando apasionadamente de algo a lo que Kurt ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. A lo que el hombre sí estaba atendiendo, en realidad, era la forma en que el rostro de Blaine se iluminaba cuando hablaba con tanta pasión de algo que le gustaba. Kurt, además, se encontró a si mismo asintiendo a su desvarío y mirando hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas. No la había soltado desde el comienzo del relato de Blaine sobre sus padres y descubrió que no le molestaba para nada. Era como si todo encajara a la perfección. El castaño dio un pequeño estrujón y dejó ir la mano de Blaine.

No ocurrió en cámara lenta y ni siquiera tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Pero allí estaba. Kurt vislumbró brevemente la marca de Blaine. Aún estaba muy escondida e incluso no pudo distinguir las letras con claridad. Pero sí pudo entrever el tatuaje. El tatuaje que marcaba a Blaine como de alguien más. De pronto un frío temblor recorrió su espalda.

- Yo, uh… se está haciendo tarde y tengo clases mañana… Deberíamos, debería irme a casa. – Kurt soltó abruptamente, nervioso. No podía salir de allí lo suficiente rápido. Blaine asintió con educación y le sonrió, sin dejar que pagara nada, ya que él fue quien lo invitó a salir y, una vez que estuvieron fuera, ofreció caminar con él hasta su apartamento. Kurt inventó una excusa evidente y casi corrió para alejarse del hombre.

Blaine se quedó de pie en medio del pavimento, totalmente confundido y herido. Se preguntó todo el camino de vuelta a su casa qué habría ocurrido y si había dicho algo que hirió al diseñador. Había sido obvio que el hombre no quería nada más que alejarse de él o del restaurante. Pero de cualquier forma, aún así no quería estar en ningún lugar junto a él, y eso dolía mucho más de lo que debería. Otra vez nada tenía sentido cuando venía de cómo se sentía Blaine por ese hombre.

* * *

Cuando Kurt finalmente llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta con violencia y se encaminó dentro lo más rápido que pudo. No vio los zapatos en medio de la entrada y se tropezó con ellos, casi cayéndose de cabeza contra la puerta. Alcanzó a sostenerse y, furioso, marchó hacia la sala de estar. Puck y Sebastian estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo algún show de televisión sobre luchadores de sumo. No tuvo la oportunidad de encarar a los hombres, antes de comenzar a gritarles.

- Si hubiera querido vivir en un granero, me habría quedado en Lima. Ahora, creo que la mitad del pasillo de entrada no es realmente el lugar para guardar sus zapatos, ¡así que ordenen su mierda! No soy su sirvienta y morir antes de los veinticinco no está en mis planes. – Kurt gritó a los hombres, antes de voltear dramáticamente y abalanzarse a su habitación, dejándoles estupefactos. Puck giró su cabeza de vuelta hacia Sebastian y señaló:

- Estaba hablando sobre ti, para que sepas.

- Oh, estoy seguro que sí. No soy yo el que está cultivando un nuevo ecosistema en el refrigerador, porque no sé lo que es un basurero. Estaba hablando de ti. – Sebastian disparó de vuelta, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

- Él odia tu trasero, Cenicienta. Estaba hablando de ti. – Puck apuntó al tiempo en que sucumbían en una batalla sobre quién era el cerdo más grande en la casa. No se detuvieron hasta que escucharon un llanto amortiguado viniendo del cuarto del diseñador. Era obvio que el hombre estaba llorando y eso nunca ocurría. Ni Sebastian, ni siquiera Puck, podían recordar haberlo visto llorar alguna vez y se miraron, completamente desconcertados.

- ¿Deberíamos irnos o algo? – Sebastian preguntó, visiblemente incómodo.

- ¡Oye! Kurt es mi hombre. No voy a dejarlo solo. – Sebastian rodó los ojos y respondió.

- Esto no es una guerra, bendita mierda. No va a morir, ¿cierto? – Puck negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo.

- No lo creo. Tal vez deberíamos… No lo sé, abrazarlo o algo. ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes los chicos gay para confortarse mutuamente? – Sebastian miró al hombre del mohicano.

- Tienes que saber que estás siendo ofensivo. Además, ¿cómo mierda podría saberlo?

- ¿No eres gay? – Puck cuestionó, los ojos muy abiertos y pareciendo un poco confundido.

- Oh, por la mierda. Jodido estúpido. Sí, lo soy, pero no sé qué demonios debemos hacer.

- Vamos a abrazarlo, entonces – Puck presionó un poco más.

- No lo abrazaré. ¿Estás jodidamente loco? Yo no abrazo. De ninguna manera.

- Smythe, no quieres que le envíe a papi uno de tus videos teniendo sexo. – Puck advirtió. Ante esas palabras, el castaño se detuvo de pronto y su boca se abrió.

- ¿Cómo mierda…? ¡¿Qué demonios?! Eso es jodidamente privado, ¿dónde lo encontraste? Juro que lo escondí… ¡Te metiste en mis cosas! ¡Eres un jodido y furtivo bastardo, Puckerman!

- Oh, cállate. Así que, abrazar a mi hombre. ¿Estás dentro? – Sebastian cerró la boca y miró con furia al chico, quien esperaba pacientemente.

- Vas a pagar por esto – el castaño advirtió, al tiempo que se levanta y caminaba tras Puck.

* * *

Kurt se arrojó en su cama al segundo de cerrar la puerta. No podía creer que se había engañado tanto a sí mismo. Cómo pudo olvidar por un segundo que ni siquiera tiene una oportunidad. Tal vez Blaine estaba interesado en él ahora, o tal vez no. Sin embargo al final no importaría lo que Blaine pensara de él, porque en algún momento su alma gemela caminaría hacia la vida del moreno y nada iba a importar más que él. No Kurt, no nadie, sino el alma gemela de Blaine.

Lloró por primera vez en años. Lloró por ser tan idiota, por dejarse creer en algo que ni siquiera era real y que nunca lo sería. Blaine no era _su_ Blaine. Nunca podría serlo y nadie podía reemplazarlo. Kurt no quería que nadie lo reemplazara. También sabía que no podía tomar el lugar de alguien más, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara. Y era una decepción hacia él mismo haberlo pensado por incluso un pequeñísimo instante en el restaurante. Era tan fácil hacerse pretender que no lo sabía mejor. Era tan fácil perderse en los ojos de Blaine, o en su voz. Era como su canción de sirena personal. Pero Kurt lo sabía bien y el mero vistazo al trazo de la marca de Blaine había sido como la ducha fría que tanto necesitaba. Sabía que no debía dejar que sus esperanzas se elevaran. Estaba sentenciado a quedarse solo sin importar qué. ¿Por qué darle una oportunidad de romper su corazón a Blaine, si podía prevenirlo?

Enterró su cara en la almohada llena de lágrimas y trató de bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre esa noche o sobre Blaine. Estaba tan perdido en dejar de pensar que no escuchó a los hombres entrar en su habitación y recostarse uno a cada lado de él. No siquiera se sorprendió cuando los dos se acercaron para abrazarlo, estrujándolo en un sándwich de Puck y Sebastian.

Estuvieron así hasta que los tres se quedaron dormidos; Puck porque podía dormir casi en cualquier parte, Sebastian porque estaba aburrido y Kurt por todas las lágrimas derramadas.

La última cosa que Kurt tuvo en mente antes de dormir fue que él nunca podría experimentar lo que era el amor de su alma gemela, pero por lo menos podía depender de sus amigos y, por el momento, era todo lo que necesitaba y tenía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Como dije, el próximo capítulo se viene largo y lleno de información y sucesos. Lo subiré a penas pueda.

Les puedo contar algo? Mi computador está vivo por fin! Se demoró, pero soy feliz. Ahora puedo ser más independiente a la hora de pasar los capítulos a digital y compartirlos con ustedes.

**Cannelle Vert**: Qué bueno verte por aquí de nuevo! No te preocupes, el saber que sigues ahí me mantiene completa. La actitud de Kurt es completamente entendible, espero que en este cap haya quedado más clara. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la traducción, le pongo mucho cariño en cada palabra. Disfruta este fin de semana y nos leemos ponto! Besos!

**cimari**: Siempre es maravilloso leer tus comentarios! Cuando leí este último recordé que había olvidado poner el link a la canción, jajaja. True Blood es muy buena! Aunque no he visto las últimas dos temporadas. Lamento que Kurt haya entrado en pánico de nuevo, pero sus razones tiene y espero hayan quedado claras. A mí me daría demasiada pena estar en su lugar. Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, por seguir la historia y por estar ahí. Un beso y nos leemos pronto.

Y eso sería, hasta el próximo, queridos lectores. Un beso enorme y nos leemos!

Nera.


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola, queridísimos lectores.

Primero, quiero decir unas palabras por el suceso que nos golpeó hace poco a los Gleeks. Cory Monteith fue una maravillosa persona, muy influyente en la vida de muchos. Libró una gran batalla y, muy tristemente, la perdió. Desde hace cuatro años, se transformó como Finn, y luego como él mismo, en alguien importante en mi vida, enseñándome a seguir adelante a pesar de las inseguridades y los baches en el camino. No importa realmente cómo murió, lo que no lo define como persona, sino las cosas que hizo y logró mientras vivía. Para mí, Rachel, Kurt y Finn eran glee, desde un principio, desde que comencé a ver la serie, y será muy difícil lo que venga. Me entristece lo que Lea, Chris, Darren, toda la familia de glee esté pasando y en especial todos los fans, porque sé que sólo nosotros, aquí metidos en los fandoms, somos los únicos que entendemos el dolor de esta pérdida. Debemos permanecer unidos. Cory será alguien siempre amado y extrañado.

Lamento las palabras del principio, pero era necesario recalcarlo, ya que desde el domingo en la madrugada me mantiene bastante triste.

Pero bueno, hay que seguir adelante.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y sus follows y favoritos! La historia tiene 21 followers, jejeje, a alguien le suena el número? (El que aún no sé qué significa más allá de que es Klaine, jajaja).

Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores y lleno de sucesos e información, como dije antes. Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB y FOX y esta historia, con su respectiva trama, de framby. A mí sólo me pertenece su traducción.

**Link de la historia original** (borrar paréntesis): http(:)(/)(/)(scarves)(and)(coffee).(n)(et)(/)(vie wstory).(php)?(sid=78)(86&wa)(rning=20)

**Imágen:** Lurida

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 7

- … y así ha sido una semana desde que lo vi. – Blaine acabó, sentado frente a su abuela, el plato de ella ya vacío. La mujer había decidido que mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde que ella y su nieto se vieron por última vez y lo forzó a salir con ella. Desde que no confiaba en las aptitudes culinarias de Blaine, habían terminado en el bar donde él y su banda acostumbraban tocar. Era una noche tranquila, ya que no era día de concierto ni micrófono abierto y parecía que la gente se había quedado en casa. Estaban en un rincón, alejados de todos, pues así podían conversar sin ser interrumpidos por las pocas personas que allí se encontraban.

- Sí, ¿y? – Suzie cuestionó con una ceja levantada. Había terminado su comida hace unos buenos diez minutos y Blaine no parecía dejar de hablar. Ella no veía cuál era el gran problema en la situación. – Es escurridizo como una anguila. Así que sólo agárralo, bésalo apasionadamente y dile que es tu novio. No se lo preguntes, díselo.

- Abue, no puedo hacer eso. Tiene un alma gemela en algún lugar, y yo también. Nunca hemos hablado sobre eso e incluso aunque tuvimos algunos momentos en donde nada alrededor de nosotros importaba, no estoy seguro de que él esté en el mismo estado mental que yo.

La abuela estudió al chico frente a ella. Sabía que su nieto quería estar con ese sexy gigante pecoso, pero no sabía cuánto.

- ¿Y ese sería…?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En qué estado mental estás, querido Blaine? – La mujer preguntó con gentileza, casi maternalmente. Blaine se sonrojó hasta la raíz y bajó la mirada, de pronto muy interesado en su servilleta. - ¿Blaine?

- Yo… yo quiero estar con él. Sé que siempre dije que deseaba esperar por mi alma gemela y de alguna forma sigo queriéndolo, pero… ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien que te hace cambiar tu punto de vista sobre todo y te hace cuestionarlo sólo… por existir? Porque es así como es con Porcelana. Hace que me cuestione todo y que sólo quiera existir y me detenga de buscar cosas. Me hace querer dar, incluso si nunca obtendré algo a cambio. Es estúpido y, oh, tan cliché, pero la primera vez que lo vi, fue tan rápido y ajetreado, sin embargo en el momento en que lo miré a los ojos, supe que iba a ser alguien importante en mi vida. No sabía, y aún no sé cuán importante, pero sólo lo sé. No estoy siendo muy claro, ¿o sí?

La mujer mayor sonrió con comprensión y tomó las manos de su nieto con las suyas.

- Oh, pequeño. El nombre que tienes en tu dedo no tiene que dictar cómo vivir tu vida. No te muestra el camino correcto ni cómo vivir. Eres un ser humano, bebé; si algo se siente correcto, entonces ve por ello, pelea por ello. Nunca sabes qué cosas hermosas podrías ganar. Y este chico es algo por lo que definitivamente vale la pena luchar. ¿Has visto su culo?

- ¡Abue! – El sonrojo de Blaine se escureció y el hombre silenciosamente absorbió todo lo que su abuela acababa de decirle. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dar vuelta su vida y olvidar todo en lo que siempre ha creído por un hombre del que no sabía prácticamente nada y que huía constantemente de él? No fue tan sorprendente, la respuesta era clara y evidente para Blaine. Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Había estado dispuesto a replantearse todo por Porcelana desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en él. Sólo le tomó algo de tiempo reconocerlo y llegar a términos con el tema.

- Muy bien, vámonos. Este lugar apesta y creo que voy a ser asaltada por el barman. – Blaine ayudó a Suzie a pararse y a caminar hasta la puerta. Ella se detuvo a medio camino hacia la salida para escuchar al hombre que tocaba el piano. De donde ellos estaban sentados no podían ver a quién entraba y salía del bar, tampoco podían ver o escuchar el escenario. Así que por supuesto que no lo habían visto entrar.

Porcelana estaba sentado en el banco del piano, perdido en lo que cantaba, sus dedos deslizándose sobre las teclas.

Ambos se quedaron allí, cautivados por el hombre y su voz. Blaine nunca lo había escuchado cantar, ni siquiera sabía que podía. Bueno, Blaine sabía que debía tener buena voz para estar en el club de coro de su escuela, pero nunca pensó que el hombre podría tener una tan clara y pura, tan hermosa y magnética.

Suzie observó a su nieto y al hombre en el escenario. Sabía muy bien que los dos podían tener una historia de amor épica si sólo sacaban sus cabezas de sus adorables y pequeños traseros. Pero eran realmente tercos y estúpidos a veces. Apreció la mirada en el rostro de Blaine unos segundos más antes de romper el hechizo.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- ¿Saber qué? – Blaine respondió de vuelta, finalmente girando la cabeza para encarar a su abuela.

- ¿Que perdió a su primer alma gemela? – Blaine sacudió su cabeza de vuelta hacia la mujer y lo consideró, una impactada mirada en su rostro.

- Yo… ¿qué? – Suzie apretó el brazo de su nieto para estabilizarse y respondió.

- Míralo, realmente míralo. Mira cómo se está aferrando a sí mismo y la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve. Escucha su voz y con eso debes saber qué tan cauteloso es. Puedo verlo desde aquí, está escrito en todo su rostro. Este es un hombre que perdió y lamentó, pequeño. Y por lo que está cantando, no me sorprendería que fuera a su alma gemela.

Blaine hizo lo que le dijeron. El hombre sobre el escenario estaba inundando su corazón en la canción, probablemente pensando que, a estar horas de la noche, nadie estaba en el bar a excepción de unos pocos cantineros que quedaban. Blaine se quedó allí asombrado. Podía sentir el dolor, claro y rompecorazones; podía ver cómo afectaba al hombre. Pero, ¿podía estar sucediendo por la pérdida de su alma gemela? ¿Era eso de lo que se trataba todo? Blaine frunció el ceño en desconcierto y profunda confusión.

- Se ve como si pudiera usar a alguien para hablar. – Blaine asintió, no despegando la mirada del diseñador.

- Sí.

- Y por alguien me refiero a ti, Blainers – la mujer mayor le dio un pequeño codazo a su nieto para agitarlo fuera de su ensimismamiento.

- Sí, ¿qué? Oh, ¿yo? No, no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor…

- Oh, por favor. No me digas que no puedes ir allá para hablar con tu hombre sólo porque no tienes puesto el corbatín adecuado o alguna mierda como esa. Minutos atrás estabas todo una amorosa paloma conmigo, hablando de cuánto te ha cambiado y todo eso.

- También te dije que no estaba seguro si él estaba en el mismo estado mental. Actualmente, estoy bastante seguro de que no está allí todavía y probablemente nunca lo esté. – Blaine recibió un golpe en su brazo y una furiosa mirada de parte de la mujer.

- Blaine Devon Anderson, deja de ser un cobarde, crece un poco y ve a hablar con él. ¡No crié a un pesimista! – La mujer comenzó a empujar a su nieto hacia el escenario, cuando Sebastian subió a éste y dijo unas palabras al diseñador, quien se vio resignado. Se puso de pie y caminó detrás de Sebastian, nunca viendo a Blaine ni a su abuela al otro lado del bar. – Bien, creo que perdiste tu oportunidad, Blainey. ¡Ese hombre se veía bastante bien!

- Es Sebastian Smythe, son compañeros de piso. Y no perdí nada, ya que no era mío en primer lugar.

- Smythe… ¿ese imbécil que escondió el gigantesco consolador en tu cajón? Me gustaba. Bueno, esperemos que no tengan demasiada diversión estando juntos.

Blaine miró hacia abajo a su abuela, sorprendido de que recordara aquellas cosas sobre su vida y sus amigos.

- Abue, sólo detente. – Blaine se veía derrotado. Nunca pensó que tal vez eses dos dormían juntos. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, claramente no quería pensar en Porcelana con nadie más que él.

- Oye, no te pongas así. Estaba bromeando. Pero para que sepas, he visto como se miran ustedes dos; he visto como hablas de él y como se sonroja cuando sea que estás cerca. Sólo necesita un empujoncito en la dirección correcta – Suzie dijo gentilmente, mientras se encaminaban fuera del bar.

- Lo intenté, sólo no está funcionando.

- Bueno, inténtalo con más ganas. Habla con él, realmente habla con él, no lo llenes de mierda con metáforas que sólo tú entiendes – la mujer apuntó en el asiento trasero del auto que esperaba por ella. – Aposté con Wes que ustedes dos estarían juntos pronto porque está destinado a ser así. Y odio perder dinero, así que apúrate, chico del amor. Entre ustedes es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Y con eso cerró la puerta y le dio instrucciones a su conductor, dejando a un Blaine atónito.

* * *

Blaine estuvo pensando sobre lo que Suzie le dijo por una semana hasta hora. También había reproducido lo que él le había dicho a ella. Deseaba estar con Porcelana, tan simple como eso, y no debería ser tan complicado. Blaine arregló su mente y se levantó con rapidez. Podía hacerlo, podía hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. Tomó su abrigo y empezó su marcha hacia el apartamento compartido.

Con cada paso su determinación se volvía más firme. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que ambos lo querían y si el hombre necesitaba un empujón en la dirección correcta, ¿quién era Blaine para negárselo? No tenía idea de qué quería decirle al hombre, sólo sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y tocó la puerta con fuerza.

Puck la abrió, para disgusto de Blaine.

- Hola, hombre. Sebastian no está. No sé dónde está o cuándo volverá. ¡Pero P si está!

- Estoy aquí para ver a Porcelana, en realidad. Uh, ¿puedo pasar? – Puck se movió un poco y dejó que Blaine entrara.

- Oh, sí, lo siento. Sólo entra, sabes dónde está su cuarto, ¿verdad? Debo irme. ¡Dile que volveré esta noche!

Puck desapareció detrás de la puerta cerrada y Blaine se encaminó hasta la habitación. Tocó con suavidad esta vez, sin querer interrumpir o molestar al hombre dentro.

- Sí, ent… - el diseñador se detuvo a media frase, no esperando ver a Blaine entrando a su cuarto. – Uh, hola, Blaine. – Kurt se levantó de su cama y dejó la revista que estaba leyendo sobre ella. Se acercó a Blaine, esperando a que hablara.

- No llamaste y no hemos hablado en más de dos semanas y está bien, – Blaine se apresuró – lo entiendo. Es decir, no, no lo entiendo, porque no estoy en tu cabeza, pero, uhm… - se liberó y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos en vergüenza. Kurt sonrió con cariño al hombre y se paró más cerca de él, alejando sus manos de su rostro.

- Vamos, mírame. Respira profundo – el diseñador instruyó. – Comienza de nuevo, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? – Blaine levantó la vista, y entrelazó miradas con el hombre frente a él. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos. Tomó un profundo respiro y comenzó lo que esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacer que el diseñador cambiara de idea sobre ellos.

- No me importan nuestras almas gemelas. No me importa que haya alguien que es supuestamente perfecto para mí. No necesito perfección, no deseo perfección. Son las imperfecciones de alguien lo que le hacen hermoso; son todos sus defectos lo que hacen que una relación valga la pena. Todas esas cosas despreciables que no puedes evitar amar del otro, son lo que hacen algo hermoso. La perfección no es algo por lo que luchar. No quiero perfección, quiero lo que es correcto. Y tú eres correcto. Somos correctos el uno para el otro. Sé que estás asustado, sé que hay mucho por lo que estarlo, pero ¿por qué no podemos darnos una oportunidad? Si la mitad de lo que siento por ti es real, entonces vale mucho la pena. Tú vales la pena. Quiero que tengamos una oportunidad, quiero que tengamos el romance que merecemos. ¿Tú me… me darías, _nos_ darías esa oportunidad?

- Blaine nosotros… No puedo darte lo que quieres. Esto, nosotros, no es una buena idea. No podemos estar juntos. No puedo estar contigo, no sería correcto.

- Pero…

- Blaine, por favor. No me hagas decir cosas que no quiero. Creo que deberías… deberías irte.

Blaine asintió, una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, y se dio vuelta y dejó la habitación. Todo estaba borroso y se sentía tan aturdido. No podía creer que lo había jodido. No podía sentir sus brazos y todo estaba tan iluminado y difuso. Se movió al azar hasta la siguiente puerta, tratando de sostenerse del pomo y afirmarse. Con suerte logró tomarlo y, antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, Blaine quedó tendido en el suelo, no estando realmente consciente de lo que lo rodeaba.

Kurt escuchó un ruido y un sonido amortiguado en el pasillo y abrió su puerta para ver qué había ocurrido. Vio a Blaine recostado en el suelo y se abalanzó hacia él lo más rápido que pudo. El hombre murmuraba e iba de la consciencia a la inconsciencia. Kurt gentilmente puso su mano en su propio regazo y tomó su muñeca para sentir el pulso. Allí estaba, fuerte, pero inestable.

Esperó un poco más, al tiempo que Blaine comenzaba a despertar ligeramente.

- No te muevas, voy a buscarte algo de agua.

Se movió lo más veloz posible y tomó una almohada del sofá, antes de volver con Blaine.

- Aquí, trata de beberlo. No te muevas muy rápido, ¿bien? Te ayudaré.

Se quedaron allí, Blaine tendido y Kurt acariciando los rizos de su frente, diciéndole reconfortantes palabras. Kurt no podía evitar sentirse protector del hombre. Por supuesto que iba a sentirse así, éste acababa de desplomarse en su piso y se veía realmente enfermo. De eso se trataba, nada más. Se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, mientras seguía acariciando la frente de Blaine, su otra mano en la muñeca del hombre. Podía tratar de engañarse para creer lo que quisiera, pero sabía la verdad.

Después de una hora, Kurt suavemente cargó a Blaine hasta su habitación y lo ubicó bajo las mantas. Puso el vaso en la mesa de noche y besó a Blaine en el cabello antes de pensarlo.

- Trata de dormir un poco. Debes tener un problema de presión. No es nada grave, pero puede ser aterrador. Estaré en la sala de estar.

Cuando Kurt trató de salir de la cama, Blaine débilmente tomó su muñeca, tratando de que se quedara allí. Kurt entendió al instante la necesidad de tener a alguien cerca. No quería dejar a Blaine solo, pero temía que el hombre no quisiera que estuviera con él cuando despertara, después de lo que le había dicho recién. Caminó alrededor de la cama antes de saltar a ella, quedando debajo de las sábanas, mientras Blaine se hacía bolita a su lado inmediatamente.

Kurt sonrió ante cuán automático fue el movimiento. Era como si Blaine hubiera sido dibujado para él, como si estuviera buscando la seguridad de los brazos y cuerpo de Kurt estando débil. Kurt no sabía por qué, pero estaba feliz de tener al hombre cerca y a salvo con él. Sin esperarlo, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando despertaron, la cabeza de Blaine estaba escondida en la curva del cuello de Kurt y encarcelado por dos brazos que le mantenían seguro en su posición, cerca del cuerpo del hombre. Aún se sentía débil, pero el hecho de que Kurt estaba allí y lo sostenía, le hacía sentir más fuerte.

Kurt se removió y abrió los ojos para ver una masa de rizos oscuros. Blaine dejó de respirar por un segundo, demasiado asustado por la posible reacción del hombre.

- Hey, ¿te sientes mejor? – la voz del diseñador fue suave y preocupada. Blaine levantó la vista con lentitud, por una parte debido a su estado y por otra porque aún tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si lo veía a los ojos.

- Me siento… ¿débil? Es decir, no me siento enfermo, pero sólo, sí, débil. ¿Es normal? – Kurt le sonrió gentilmente y lo atrajo más cerca.

- Es normal. Sólo necesitarás algo de azúcar, agua y sueño y estarás bien. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí, sí. Pero, uh… - Kurt dejó ir a Blaine de inmediato, al tiempo que recordaba lo que le había dicho horas atrás. Ahora no importaba si se sentía correcto o no, si la respiración de Blaine sobre su cuello era el sentimiento más reconfortante del mundo, o si sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Kurt se había decidido, incluso si ya se arrepentía. – Gracias por ayudarme. No sé muy bien qué fue lo que sucedió. – Blaine agregó luego de unos segundos, deseando romper el pesado silencio.

- De nada. No te iba a dejar morir en mi pasillo – Kurt bromeó un poco, ganando una suave sonrisa del hombre en la cama.

- Estaré fuera de tu cama tan rápido como pueda. Siento haberte importunado así.

- Deja de hablar cosas sin sentido. En realidad, estoy feliz de que haya ocurrido mientras aún estabas aquí.

Blaine se mantuvo en silencio y se dejó llevar de vuelta por el sueño. Kurt se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Era casi medianoche y Puck dormía sobre el sofá, babeando algunas almohadas. Esperó a que el agua hirviera y volvió a la habitación con una taza de té en mano. Se sentó en la silla y puso una manta sobre su regazo, cayendo dormido en algún punto.

Cuando Blaine despertó, no abrió los ojos al principio. Ubicó la cabeza en la almohada a su lado y tomó un profundo respiro. Era completamente Porcelana, su perfume, y probablemente su shampoo y algo puramente él. El aroma hacía a Blaine sentirse fuerte, seguro. Abrazó la almohada contra su pecho y escuchó una pequeña risa. Esto atrajo su atención y finalmente abrió los ojos.

- Quizás quieras soltar la almohada, creo que la estás estrangulando.

- Pero, ¿cómo puedes estrangular a una almohada? Además, huele bien. – Kurt se sonrojó furiosamente y jugó con la etiqueta de la manta.

- Sí, uhm, es mi almohada.

- Lo sé. Creo que me siento mejor, así que me iré. – Blaine dijo, tímidamente. Lo que pasó el día anterior volvió a sus mentes de inmediato, haciendo al aire aún más denso.

- Yo… sí, está bien. Uh… - Blaine trató de levantarse y con lentitud caminó hacia la silla en donde el diseñador aún estaba sentado. El cantante casi se sentía mucho mejor después de una noche completa de sueño.

Blaine se detuvo frente al castaño y se acercó con lentitud, antes de besar su frente y tomar su barbilla con suavidad para entrelazar miradas.

- Recuerdo lo que dijiste ayer y sé que no fue en serio. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, no me iré a ninguna parte. Estaré esperando por ti sin importar cuánto tardes. Te voy a probar que no escaparé.

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía a Blaine dejar la habitación. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abandonar todas las promesas que se había hecho; no correr y voltear al hombre para besarlo y hacerlo suyo. En su lugar, Kurt se sentó allí, mirando permanentemente el lugar en el que Blaine estaba recostado hace un momento atrás. El lugar ya se sentía vacío sin él.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, cuando Sebastian entró a su departamento, la primera cosa que vio fue a un muy triste Kurt sentado en el sofá. El hombre rodó los ojos, ya molesto. Se estaba volviendo ridículo.

- Muy bien, ¿me vas a decir de qué va todo esto? – El más alto comenzó, sin estar seguro dónde seguir desde ahí.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estoy hablando de la patética fiesta que has estado vomitando por una semana hasta ahora. Me aburrí al tercer día. Así que escupe. ¿Qué pasa? – Kurt gruñó y abrió los ojos. Por supuesto que Sebastian presionaría el tema.

- No es de tu incumbencia y no es nada. Déjalo.

- ¡Oh, no! Verás, se volvió de mi incumbencia cuando tuve que acurrucarme contigo. No me acurruco, incluso aunque sea para meterme en los pantalones de alguien. Ahora estás triste, y no me gusta cuando la gente está triste. Hace las cosas incómodas y no estoy de acuerdo con lo incómodo. Así que habla. Estoy escuchando. – Sebastian se sentó en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, encarando al castaño. Sabía bien que no debía presionar demasiado, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Kurt reflexionaba sobre qué podía decirle para que lo dejara tranquilo.

- Me siento atraído por alguien por el que no debería. Sé que no debería, de allí la patética fiesta. – Kurt se apresuró, esperando que satisficiera a su compañero de piso.

- ¿Por qué no deberías? – Kurt se rió amargamente ante la pregunta y miró a Sebastian, quien se veía mortalmente serio.

- Oh, esa fue una pregunta de verdad. Bueno, a parte del obvio problema de almas gemelas y el problema "no debería atraerte alguien a quien puedes perder". En realidad nada. – Sebastian asintió pensativamente, pero no dijo nada.

- Está bien, princesa. Necesitas parar de ser una perra por los alrededores. Anderson y tú son jodidamente obvios. Así que, ¿qué tiene que te sientas atraído por él? Sólo ve por él, nunca antes te había molestado. – Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron ante lo dicho y se sentó aún más profundo en el sofá.

- No es sobre él. – El hombre más alto lo vio con una aburrida mirada en el rostro.

- Está bien, completamente no sobre él. Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche. De todas formas, escúchame. Por alguna razón, no me gusta verte así. Así que deja de deprimirte y junta tu mierda. La vida pasa, ese es el punto de todo. No puedes esperar controlarlo todo y a todos. Estás atraído por él: ve por ello, no te detengas porque estás asustado de lo que podría suceder. Es sólo una jodida pérdida de tiempo.

- Bas, estoy contento de que estemos teniendo esta discusión, pero…

- Cállate, estoy hablando. Mi punto es: no esperes y deja de estar asustado. Yo estaba asustado, aún lo estoy. Cuando estaba en secundaria, fui a Scandals una noche. Él… - el más alto tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de recomponerse, y continuó con voz firme. – Este chico vino y me habló. Era hermoso y se veía tan perdido y vacilante. Caí fuerte y rápido por él en el momento en que lo escuché hablar. – Bas desvió la mirada, reviviendo los detalles a medida que los relataba. – Estúpidamente lo alejé. Todo estaba yendo muy rápido y era muy confuso. Así que lo empujé lejos, porque era más fácil y más seguro. Nunca me dijo su nombre, pero de alguna forma sólo lo supe. – El hombre inconscientemente comenzó a sobar su marca en sus costillas derechas. – Unos días después, mi marca estaba tachada. Él era mi alma gemela y yo lo alejé. Supe después que se había colgado por el bullying de su escuela. Pude haber estado allí para él si no hubiera estado tan asustado.

Sebastian se detuvo por un minuto, escondiendo un sollozo y ordenando sus pensamientos.

- Si te estoy contando esto es porque… no actúes como yo, no alejes a las personas porque es más sencillo y porque tienes miedo. Lo perdí, pero luego otro nombre apareció en mi cuerpo y no fue instantáneo, ocurrió luego de un tiempo. Blanderson tal vez no sea tu alma gemela, pero no puedes cerrarte a la vida y a las personas para protegerte. Al final nada lo hará.

Kurt se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas que habían caído por el rabillo de sus ojos, asombrado de que alguien tan rudo y arrogante hubiera pasado por esas cosas y era capaz de hablar de ellas.

- Tú… ¿cuál era su nombre? – Sebastian sonrió tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera una mala broma.

- Estuvo en tu escuela, en realidad. Su nombre era David Karofsky. – Sebastian rió un poco, al tiempo que decía el nombre de su fallecida alma gemela. – Ha pasado un tiempo desde que dije su nombre en voz alta – el hombre agregó, casi como una disculpa.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron ante el nombre, pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto que conocía a David, el chico que lo molestó por meses antes de tomar su primer beso a la fuerza en los vestuarios vacíos. Se transfirió de escuela y Kurt no había oído nada de él hasta que leyó en el diario que el chico se había suicidado. Fue un gran shock para Kurt, porque pudo haber sido él, porque él pudo haberlo ayudado. Se quedó en silencio, respetando el luto de su amigo.

Se abrazaron incómodamente y volvieron a sus habitaciones. Kurt sabía que tenía que ser difícil para su amigo el hablar de esas cosas, especialmente cuando acostumbraba ser tan altanero y arrogante. Ellos nunca hablaban de temas graves, en general platicaban ligeramente y lo dejaban allí.

Era la primera vez en la que hablaron de verdad y Kurt tenía la impresión de que había descubierto al verdadero Sebastian. También estaba agradecido, de alguna forma. Sabía que no era la primera persona en perder a su alma gemela, pero estaba gradecido de que fuera el único que había experimentado el no tener ningún otro nombre después de eso. No se lo deseaba a nadie.

Kurt se recostó en su cama, pensativamente, dándole vueltas a los últimos días, a todas las conversaciones que había tenido, y apretó su almohada más cerca contra su pecho. De inmediato un aroma tan distintivamente Blaine golpeó sus fosas nasales. Era, de hecho, la almohada en la que Blaine había dormido y Kurt la atrajo aún más, tratando de llenar el agujero que creía más y más en su pecho desde que el hombre se fue.

* * *

Era pura amistad y preocupación por lo que Kurt se encontró en frente del edificio de Blaine unos días después. Estaba sólo chequeando a un amigo que se había enfermado, en su casa. El por qué no podía hacerlo por teléfono era un misterio, pero se había dicho que estaba siendo un buen amigo.

Con suerte había golpeado la puerta cuando Blaine la abrió completamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hola! Entra. – Kurt se abrió paso dentro y se sacó el abrigo. – Te vi cruzar la calle hace media hora, ¿sabes? – El ojiazul se sonrojó furiosamente y no volteó, al tiempo que se encaminaba a la sala de estar.

- Yo… sí, bueno. Yo…

- ¿No estabas seguro si debías venir? – Kurt asintió, avergonzado. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Blaine esperó a que el diseñador dijera algo.

- No estoy seguro de por qué estoy aquí. ¿Te has sentido mejor?

- Mucho mejor, sí, gracias. Creo que la pequeña siesta en tu cama ayudó un montón. – Kurt sonrió ante el recuerdo de un feliz Blaine en su cama.

- Ah, sí. Nunca subestimes el dormir en mi cama llena de almohadas.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Blaine preguntó suavemente después de un momento en silencio. Kurt no se atrevía a mirarlo y se mantuvo callado por un par de segundos más, antes de suspirar.

- Yo… no sé por qué, pero siento que te debo la verdad.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Nosotros. ¿De mí? – Blaine frunció el ceño en confusión y se movió más cerca del diseñador.

- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Es… complicado, y sólo déjame hablar y sacarlo, ¿está bien? – El otro chico asintió, curioso por lo que el hombre tenía que compartir con él. Podía ver que estaba tenso y asustado. También sentía cuán importante debía ser. Blaine se mantuvo en silencio y no se movió, dándole al chico frente a él cuanto tiempo necesitara. – Si soy completamente honesto contigo, entonces debo comenzar diciéndote que… Quiero estar contigo. Lo quiero, pero no puedo. Ya sé lo que se siente perder a alguien y no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo. Sólo sé que no seré capaz de hacerlo. Si estamos juntos, estaré esperando por ese hombre; que llegue a tu vida y que tome lo que le pertenece. Por derecho. Yo estoy… no hay nadie fuera esperando por mí, no hay nadie hecho sólo para mí. Así que cuando te vayas, no me quedarán nada más que recuerdos.

Blaine respetó lo que Porcelana le había pedido y no preguntó por qué estaría solo, por qué pensaba que no había alguien para él. Frunció el ceño en desconcierto y el diseñador suspiró.

- Okay, déjame mostrarte algo. – Kurt comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y se la sacó, al igual que la camiseta de debajo, revelando su pálido y suave pecho, pero también la brusca marca tachada sobre su corazón. La línea era gruesa y oscura, haciendo un doloroso contraste con su piel. Era imposible vislumbrar el nombre debajo, sin embargo Blaine no podía alejar sus ojos de ella. – Murió años atrás y nunca obtuve otra marca. – Kurt dijo, acariciándola con tristeza. – Así que no soy de nadie. No tengo miedo de entregarme a ti, sino de lo que siga. Puedo verme enamorándome de ti, puedo verme soñando con nosotros, sobre nuestro futuro juntos. Pero en el momento en que tu alma gemela entre a tu vida, lo que nosotros hayamos tenido no será más que la sombra de algo. Y no importa lo que me prometas, estás hecho para él, porque es lo mejor para ti. Así que llámame egoísta, pero no estoy seguro de querer ver cómo eres arrebatado de mí.

Blaine mordió su labio con furia, tratando de retener las lágrimas. No quería presionar al hombre frente a él demasiado lejos, no quería pedir tanto de él. Pero sabía que lo que podían tener era lo correcto. Sólo lo sabía. No estaba seguro si tenía el derecho de encarar el tema sobre las almas gemelas. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser dejado sin una? ¿Era siquiera posible? Blaine estaba confundido por toda la situación y herido por el hombre. También, de alguna forma, estaba feliz de que Porcelana no tuviera un alma gemela. Por alguna egoísta razón que no quería admitir, Blaine habría odiado que el diseñador tuviera otro nombre en vez del suyo en su cuerpo. Blaine se sentía posesivo de él, y ahora incluso más, ya que sabía que el hombre no tenía "dueño".

- Gracias. – Blaine susurró, sin saber si tenía derecho a hablar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por compartir esto conmigo. Sé que es algo importante y gran parte de quien eres. Sé que hablar de esto te hace sentir vulnerable y que te vuelves aún más contándomelo todo. No voy a pretender que sé por qué ningún otro nombre apareció. Nunca antes había escuchado algo como eso. Pero sé algo. Sé que vale la pena luchar por ti. Tú lo vales. No importa cuán arduo trates de alejarme, volveré y pelearé por ti, por nosotros. Por lo que podríamos ser y lo que podríamos tener. No sé por qué te has vuelto tan importante para mí. No sé por qué me siento en casa cuando te tengo cerca, pero así es. Tú eres mi lugar seguro y mi hogar. Tú eres el que hace que me cuestione todo y aún así me mantiene anclado. Lucharé por ti, me ganaré tu confianza y tu corazón. Lo prometo.

- Quiero confiar en ti, de verdad que sí. – Kurt respondió, abrumado por el discurso de Blaine. Había tratado de encontrar una forma, por una semana hasta ahora, de poner en palabras lo que sentía. Un hogar, un lugar seguro. Eso era Blaine para él. Pero a la vez era el tornado que hacía todo cuestionable y el ancla que ponía sus pies en tierra firme.

Kurt se preguntó cómo se sentiría por una vez dejarse ir, justo como Blaine se lo estaba pidiendo. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría finalmente decir "a la mierda" y entregarse enteramente a alguien que posiblemente rompería su corazón, pero lo haría tan hermosamente que no le importaría.

Volteó a ver a Blaine, quien esperaba por él. Tal como lo había dicho, esperaba a que llegara a la conclusión a su ritmo. Esperaba, y Kurt sólo no podía dejarlo esperar por más tiempo. Cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo besó de lleno en los labios, atrayendo la cabeza de Blaine más cerca con su mano. Blaine jadeó un poco, impactado por el repentino movimiento y correspondió el beso casi de inmediato. Se besaron apasionadamente, Blaine mordiendo el labio inferior de Kurt y succionándolo, sus lenguas probándose mutuamente. Vertieron en el beso todo lo dicho y lo que había quedado sin decir. Cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Kurt presionó gentilmente la mejilla de Blaine y lo besó una vez más, antes de decir con suavidad.

- Se mi novio, ¿por favor?

* * *

Y ocurrió lo que todos esperaban! Qué les pareció? A mí me gusta bastante, en realidad. Vamos, díganme si les gustó! ;D

**Cannelle Vert**: Qué bueno que te guste! Le pongo mucho cariño y esfuerzo a cada cap, desde que me decidí a comenzar a traducir. Gracias por entender y por comentar! Un beso!

**Jesus R**: El nombre del alma gemela de Blaine está claro y bien escrito, sólo que Kurt no alcanzó a leerlo. Gracias por comentar!

Nos leemos próximamente!

Besos. Nera.


End file.
